


le tour de louis (louis' turn); manada brac #8

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry versatil, louis tops, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis ha tenido suficiente de hombres y de su antigua vida. Como un cowboy, él ha estado recorriendo suficientes ranchos para ser gay. En su nueva vida como cocinero es más que feliz jugando al hetero. Las damas aman a un cowboy fanfarrón, él ama su solitario trabajo, su pequeño departamento, y todo parecía estar muy bien... hasta que sus ojos vieron al más hermoso hombre que hubiera visto.Harry amaba que todas las pequeñas parejas corrieran por la propiedad, pero el gigante anhelaba su propia pareja al que pudiera sostener durante las noches. En el momento que conoció al nuevo cocinero, él lo supo. Pero flores y cenas a la luz de las velas no parecían ser suficientes para convencer a Louis que se entregara a Harry sin que eso significara que renunciaba también a su masculinidad.Cuando los vampiros atacan a Louis, Harry tendrá que ayudar a cuidar de él. ¿Podrá Louis finalmente ver que la fuerza del amor es más fuerte entre dos hombres fuertes?





	le tour de louis (louis' turn); manada brac #8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461477) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Octavo libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**MANADA BRAC.**  
**EL TURNO DE LOUIS.**

**L** ouis estacionó su camioneta en un espacio frente al restaurante. Apagó el motor y se quedó sentado un momento solo viendo. El restaurante era pequeño como podría esperarse para una ciudad pequeña. La oficina de correos estaba a la derecha. La construcción estaba en la esquina de una pequeña tira de negocios.

—Esto está muy lejos de Wyoming —murmuró, preguntándose si podría hacerlo. Él era un maldito cowboy. ¿Qué asuntos tenía que hacer viniendo aquí a trabajar como cocinero en el restaurante de una pequeña ciudad? Su primo Leon le había llamado para decirle acerca del trabajo, y Louis había saltado ante la oportunidad, pero ahora que estaba aquí, él estaba evaluando de nuevo su decisión. No estaba seguro de poder hacer esto.

Él se había criado en un rancho y trabajado en uno desde que tuvo edad suficiente para caminar. Louis pensó en el último rancho en el que había estado trabajado como ayudante. Eso lo hizo pensar en Jesse. Su corazón se oprimió al pensar en su ex amante. A Louis lo habían corrido de los dos ranchos anteriores cuando los otros descubrieron que era gay. Pensó que finalmente había encontrado su hogar en el rancho triple R.

Había estado furtivamente con el hermoso cowboy, Jesse, quien juraba amar incondicionalmente a Louis. Su corazón fue arrancado limpiamente de su pecho cuando otro trabajador descubrió las preferencias sexuales de Louis y lo confrontó. Esperaba que Jesse estuviera de su lado. En lugar de eso, el hombre desapareció en la sombras igual que un ladrón en la noche con el corazón de Louis.

Louis empujó el recuerdo al fondo mientras abría la puerta de su camioneta, tomó su sombrero de vaquero, y salió sacudiéndole el polvo que aún le quedaba de Wyoming, se lo colocó en la cabeza y cruzó la puerta del pequeño restaurante.

🥀

Louis se sentó en una de las altas sillas del mostrador viendo el lugar, parecía bastante vacío. Su primo Leon sabía que él tenía pasión por cocinar, así que imaginó que ese podría ser el lugar perfecto para que Louis iniciara una nueva vida. Un quiebre limpio. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que nadie descubriera que él era gay.

No estaba seguro si podría quedarse por horas detrás de una caliente estufa, aunque después de trabajar con el ganado cada día de su vida haciendo los duros trabajos de un rancho. Esto... esto sería el polo opuesto.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?— Una joven mujer le sonrió desde el otro lado del mostrador.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Frank Thomas. —Louis mentalmente rodó los ojos cuando la mesera le dio un guiño. Ella era muy linda si buscara una mujer. Grande, caderas anchas, que probablemente habían dado a luz algunos niños*, grandes pechos, y demasiado lápiz labial y maquillaje. Sus ojos parecían como si se hubiera puesto toda la caja de maquillaje. Sin todo eso ella probablemente era bonita.

 _("._ _rug_ _rat_ _, aunque literalmente ratas de tela, coloquialmente se usa para referirse a niños pequeños._ )

Le gustaban más bajos que él, cuerpo delgado, con músculos y pecho plano. Desafortunadamente, Louis obtenía esta reacción en donde quiera que fuera. Las mujeres, y algunos hombres, se le lanzaban. Jesse le había dicho que tenía unos lindos ojos azules y un suave cabello castaño muy plumoso. Los labios de Louis se redujeron por la ira, cuando pensó en el hombre que aun sostenía su corazón. No más. Él ya no iba a ser el tonto con nadie más. Alguien le había dicho que él había sido bendecido con una buena apariencia, pero Louis sabía que eso fue su maldición.

Jesse le había jurado que lo amaba y que siempre estaría para él. Louis había confiado en Jesse, le había entregado su corazón, y el hombre lo había destrozado en miles de pedazos.  _Bastardo._

Louis apoyó el codo en el mostrador y se jaló el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que Frank llegara de donde estuviera.

Todo lo que quería era un lugar cálido en donde apoyar su cabeza y un trabajo, sin dramas ni confrontaciones y definitivamente no más hombres. Se sentía viejo a sus veintiocho años, había atravesado por mucho en su corta vida.

Le dijo a su papá que quería ser chef y recibió un golpe en la cabeza, su papá le gritó que cocinar era para mujeres y que él necesitaba que saliera a ordeñar a las vacas. Su padre era un gran homofóbico. No podía  _'salir'_  en Wyoming. No si quería sobrevivir después de la declaración.

—Debes ser Louis Tomlinson. —Un hombre salió de detrás de un par de puertas cromadas con la mano extendida.

—Si, señor, —Louis le estrechó la mano mientras se ponía de pie—. Y usted debe ser el Señor Thomas.

—Llámame Frank. Veo que conociste a Kitty. —Frank señaló con la cabeza a la mesera.

—Si, la conocí. —Louis ignoró el guiño lleno de lujuria. Con todo ese maquillaje ella probablemente solo trataba de quitarse los grumos.

—¿Tienes experiencia como cocinero? Leon no me aclaró eso. ―Frank le indicó a Louis que lo siguiera atrás. Pasó por un lado de la mesera, tratando de mantener las partes de su cuerpo alejadas de la chica cuando la mano de ella pasó cerca a su trasero.

—Algo. Me gusta cocinar. Cocinaba en el rancho y soy muy bueno en eso. —Louis inmediatamente vio la cocina. La estufa tenía doce quemadores y un gran horno, enorme fregadero y un refrigerador tamaño comercial con tres puertas de vidrio. Maldición, eso era lindo.

—Como puedes ver, todo es nuevo. Recientemente renové. El negocio no va bien, si es lo que estás pensando. Alguien donó el dinero para la renovación. —Frank lo guió a una pequeña oficina, entonces le dio a Louis los papeles que necesitaba llenar. Él se sentó a llenarlos mientras Frank seguía hablando.

—Tengo un departamento estudio arriba de las escaleras que puedo rentarte. Leon me dijo que vienes de Wyoming. Debe ser un shock cultural ir de un rancho a una pequeña ciudad. No somos una ciudad popular, pero hay algunos turistas que pasan por aquí. —Frank archivó los papeles que ya estaban llenos y guió a Louis de regreso a la cocina en donde él estaba trabajando.

—Si, creo que es muy diferente a los bosques del Triple R. ―Louis empujó el sombrero hacia atrás y se rascó la cabeza. Esperaba que no fuera un gran shock. Él sólo quería algo de paz y tranquilidad. Sin dramas. No es que les temiera. Él había luchado en muchas peleas. Aún con su uno sesenta y peso ligero. Solo que estaba cansado de pelear.

—Bien, te dejaré para que conozcas tu nueva cocina. Después regreso para mostrarte el departamento. Prepárate, la comida comenzará pronto. —Frank palmeó su espalda y lo dejó solo.

Louis buscó en la cocina todo el equipo que podría necesitar. Sacó sartenes y grandes ollas y las llevó a la estufa.

—Tu primera orden, cariño. —Kitty deslizó la orden por el mostrador, demorándose un poco para ver a Louis. Él se encogió de hombros ante la no querida atención y tomó la orden, y se apresuró a prepararla. Frank no bromeaba. El lugar estaba lleno.

Dejó un plato de pollo frito y puré de papas en el mostrador mientras veía el lugar, notando en una mesa a tres grandes hombres. Pero ellos no eran del tipo de Louis. A él le gustaban los hombres delgados y pequeños como él, era un hombre con un carácter muy dominante, él quería un hombre sumiso. Jesse había sido perfecto. Demasiado mal que fuera un cobarde imbécil.

Louis se lo sacudió de la memoria mientras regresaba a cocinar.

🥀

Harry estaba sentado con Hawk y Kota. Su comandante y su Beta insistieron en que fuera a comer con ellos. Cuando ellos insistieron, él no discutió. Ellos dijeron que el Alfa Maverick había tenido uno de esos malditos sueños otra vez y los envió a todos a comer con él. Desde que Maverick había reclamado a su pareja, Cecil, tenía estos sueños ocasionalmente, enviando a los Centinelas a misiones con el resultado final de que alguien encontraba a su pareja.

Harry miró alrededor del restaurante, preguntándose si ese sería el caso con él. Con todos los lobos encontrando pareja a diestra y siniestra, él estaba más que esperanzado de poder encontrarlo pronto. Quería el amor y la devoción que los lobos Timber le demostraban a sus parejas que habían reclamado. Ellos parecían caminar constantemente con ojos soñadores.

Él quería eso.

La mesera trajo su comida. Maldición, el pollo frito se veía bueno. Estaba bueno y crujiente, justo de la manera en que le gustaba. El puré de papa tenía un toque de ajo. Frank debía ya tener al nuevo cocinero que estaba buscando, y él tenía un toque exacto. Con ninguno de la manada cocinando, ellos tenían que hacer su propia comida. Era agradable comer buena comida en lugar de entremeses congelados y fideos quemados.

Harry comió y comió mucho. Con un metro ochenta y como ciento treinta kilos de peso, él estaba malditamente cerca de limpiar la despensa cada día. Gracias a Dios, tenía el deber de ir a patrullar.

Cambiando a su forma de lobo, corría kilómetros quemando las calorías.

—La comida es realmente buena —Hawk comentó mientras comía de su plato. Harry estaba tentado de robar una tira de filete pero realmente le gustaba tener diez dedos. Quizás podría pedir algo de comida para llevar. Levantó la mano y llamó a la mesera, pidiendo tiras de filete, dos hamburguesas, otra orden de pollo frito y ensalada de espinacas y pollo asado. Podría necesitar un refrigerio después.

—Joder, hombre, ¿Dónde pones todo eso?— Kota bromeó—. Agrega a la orden pollo frito para Blair. Mi rayito de sol necesita comer.

Hawk hizo lo mismo para su pareja, Johnny. El pollo frito parecía ser una gran orden para todos. Kota ordenó diez órdenes más de pollo frito para la cena de las otras parejas y los guerreros de la casa y tiras de pollo para la cena de Keata, la pareja del centinela Cody. El hombre estaba totalmente loco por las tiras de pollo. También le llevó una malteada a Keata. Aunque Cody era en parte propietario del restaurante, aun así le agradaba que pensaran en su pareja cuando cuidaban de los otros.

Frank salió cuando la mesera le entregó la lista de las órdenes para llevar.

—Les gustó el pollo frito, eh —se rió.

—Debes tener a tu nuevo cocinero. Todo está genial. —Hawk se limpió la boca y estrechó la mano de Frank.

—Acaba de comenzar hoy. Me alegra ver que está funcionando. Llegó de Wyoming. Supongo que él está buscando un nuevo comienzo y me alegra que sea aquí. —Frank les dio tres postres. Cody le había salvado la vida y le había ayudado a renovar la cocina después del fuego, convirtiéndose en socio del negocio de Frank. Cody insistió que los lobos hambrientos pagaran por sus comidas, pero Frank logró que aceptara que tuvieran postre gratis. Harry estaba agradecido de eso y trató de no comerse él solo todo el pastel. Después de todo, él era un hombre grande.

—Bueno, caballeros, disfruten el resto de su comida. Estoy deseando ver a las parejas.

—Quizás deberíamos de traerlos en nuestra siguiente visita. ―Kota estrechó la mano de Frank y los dejó comer. Frank sabía que ellos eran were-criaturas. Cody lo había salvado del ataque de lobos salvajes que habían cambiado justo frente a Frank, atacándolo y casi matándolo.

—Maldición, sigo hambriento —Harry se quejó. Los ojos de Hawk estaban como platos. Hawk dio un bajo gruñido.

—Inténtalo y te apuñalaré la mano —Hawk le advirtió mientras ensartaba el tenedor en otra tira y gimió, mientras masticaba, provocando a Harry.

—Maldición. —Harry le habló a la mesera y ordenó un plato de tiras de filete—. Dámelo medio cocido y rápido —pidió, su estómago rugió en acuerdo.

🥀

¿Quién diablos había ordenado todo ese pollo frito? Louis apenas podía mantenerlos. Entró otra orden de tiras de filete, las lanzó a la estufa con su sazón secreto y algunas cebollas. Dejó caer otra tanda de pollo en la sartén y un puño de tiras de pollo en la freidora y los sacó y comenzó a acomodarlo en los contenedores para llevar.

Acomodó la ensalada de espinacas con trozos de pollo asado rociando algo de sus especias secretas a la mezcla. Cortó los tomates en rodajas colocándolas encima y le agregó queso azul desmenuzado.

Louis llevó los contenedores al mostrador cuando estuvieron listos. También dejó el plato con las tiras y vio cómo Kitty los llevaba a la mesa de los tres grandes hombres. Debió habérselo imaginado. Louis vio cómo uno de los hombres literalmente se tragaba todo el plato de tiras. ¡Santa mierda!

Kitty regresó con una bolsa y colocó todos los contenedores, dejándolos junto a la registradora. Bueno, que sorpresa, los grandes hombres pagaron y tomaron las bolsas. Si hombres como ellos venían aquí todo el tiempo, no le extrañaba que Frank tuviera una nueva cocina.

Louis limpió rápidamente el desorden que había quedado. Limpió la estufa y el mostrador, limpiando el equipo y colocando los platos en el lavavajillas.

Hombre, qué infierno de primer día. Rezaba por poder mantener el ritmo en la cena. Si era como en la comida, entonces Louis sabía que él estaría agotado para cuando el restaurante cerrara.

—¿Quieres ir al bar, después de cerrar?— Kitty le sonrió detrás del mostrador. Mierda. Él no quería tratar con eso. Le diría a ella que era gay para que dejara de abordarle, quizás, pero eso podría causar todo un nuevo grupo de problemas con los que no quería tratar.

—No creo en mezclar lo personal con los negocios. No salgo con compañeros de trabajo. —Eso debería lograr que ella se apartara.

—Lo mantendremos separado. Lo prometo. —Kitty pasó su lengua por el labio inferior, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para seducirlo. Louis se estremeció al pensarlo,  _no gracias._

—Lo siento, no puedo. Es una regla de vida. —Él estaba mintiendo. Ella no lo sabía. Incluso si él durmiera con el sexo opuesto, Jesse le había enseñado una valiosa lección. Mantener tu corazón y tu pene cerrado. Louis no necesitaba el enredo. Él ni siquiera había estado en la ciudad durante un día entero y ya estaba luchando para que la gente lo dejase en paz.

—Bien. Aquí está la siguiente orden. —Kitty dejó las hojas de papel en el mostrador frunciendo el ceño. El rechazo tendía a poner a las personas un poco irritables. Él prefería tratar con que estuviera irritable en lugar de caliente.

Louis tomó la orden y comenzó con las papas.

🥀

El ritmo de la cena era brutal. Su pollo frito pareció ser un hit, y hubo muchas órdenes para sus chili caseros y también para las tiras de filete. Louis se movía alrededor de la cocina, poniendo pollo en la freidora, friendo en el sartén las tiras de filete, y moviendo el chili. Sacó el pan de maíz ligeramente dorado. Perfecto.

Louis acababa de dejar otro plato en la ventana cuando notó que uno de los grandes hombres regresaba, pero ahora con dos pequeños hombres con él. ¿Ese tipo siempre estaba con alguien nuevo? Louis sacudió la cabeza y regresó a sus deberes.

—Hey, Louis, necesito verte aquí —Frank gritó desde detrás del mostrador.

 _Justo ahora, genial_. Louis no tenía tiempo para charlar. Él tenía que cocinar. Sacó el pollo y las tiras y las dejó en un plato. Louis se limpió las manos en el delantal mientras salía de la cocina para ver qué era lo que quería a Frank.

—Quiero presentarte a un amigo. —Frank lo guió hacia el gran hombre.

Bien. Si Frank quería jugar al político, ¿Qué podía Louis realmente hacer con eso? Diría hola y regresaría su culo a la cocina, qué tanto es.

—Louis Tomlinson, quiero presentarte a Harry Styles. —Frank se apartó para que Louis pudiera saludarlo.

Harry miró a Louis como si fuera un extraterrestre. Sabía que él era un desorden por haber estado cocinando todo el día, pero no estaba tan mal.

Harry se puso de pie y dejó salir un bajo gruñido. —Mío. —Tomó la mano de Louis y lo jaló hacia sus brazos.

—Wow, socio. Ya no hago los dos pasos*. —Louis empujó el pecho de Harry, escapando de sus brazos. ¿Qué infiernos creía ese tipo que estaba haciendo? Miró alrededor para ver quién había notado que un hombre lo abrazaba. Sus ojos se movieron alrededor, pero los otros clientes estaban ocupados comiendo. Gracias a Dios. Él no estaba listo para empacar y huir.

 _(*._ _Two-step_ _, dos pasos, tipo de baile_ _country_ )

—Pero eres mío. —Harry lo miraba desanimado. Louis no sabía lo que sucedía pero no le gustaba ni un poco. Se apartó del gran hombre.

—No soy de nadie, mucho menos de un hombre. Encantado de conocerte, Harry Styles. —Louis inclinó la cabeza y regresó a la cocina. ¿Qué infiernos le sucedía a ese tipo?

🥀

—¿Realmente es tu pareja, Harry?— Frank preguntó rascándose la mandíbula.

—Sí. —Harry se dejó caer en la silla, con su corazón partido a la mitad. Su pareja no lo quería. ¿Por qué lo rechazó Louis? ¿No le agradaba a su pareja?

—Está bien, Harry. Yo también luché al principio. Dale tiempo. ―Oliver palmeó la mano de Harry.

—¿Lo hiciste?— Harry sintió una pequeña chispa de esperanza en su interior.

—Si, no quería que nadie supiera que era gay. Tú sabes, mi papá y todo eso. —Oliver bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Gracias, Oliver, y tu papá era un idiota, y todos lo sabemos. Mantén tu cabeza en alto. —Harry odiaba que Oliver y su hermano Blair hubieran sido abusados por su maldito padre. Quería desgarrar al hombre enfermo y arrancarle el corazón.

Oliver sonrió y comenzó a comer de nuevo. —Su pollo frito es realmente bueno. Tu pareja es realmente un buen cocinero, así que ahora quizás tengamos comida decente en casa.

—No, las tiras de filete lo son. —Blair golpeó el hombro de su hermano.

—Correcto, ustedes dos. Necesitan comer. Kota y Micah pueden comenzar a preocuparse si no regresamos pronto. —Harry tomó otra cucharada de su puré de papas y lo llevó a su boca mientras veía hacia la cocina en busca de cualquier señal de su pareja. El hombre quitaba el aliento. El cowboy no era alto, pero era hermoso, con un hermosamente proporcionado cuerpo.

A él le agradaba especialmente la altura de Louis. Con Harry midiendo dos metros, él no quería quebrarse la espalda teniendo que inclinarse todo el tiempo. Él amaba a las pequeñas parejas de los otros guerreros, pero en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo infiernos se manejaban con hombres tan pequeños.

 _Así que por eso_ _Maverick_ _insistía en que regresara al restaurante._  Él podría solo salir y decir: _El nuevo cocinero es tu pareja._ El Alfa no tenía que ser todo misterioso y clandestino sobre eso.

Harry podía sentir que su lobo quería a su pareja. Pero tenía la sensación de que iba a pasar momentos difíciles para convencer a Louis que el destino lo había elegido para que fuera de Harry.

🥀

Louis miró a través de la ventana y vio a Harry hablando con los otros dos chicos. ¿Estaría tratando de agregar a Louis a su harem de hombres? ¿Cuántos hombres diferentes traería aquí? Louis cerró los puños, enojado de que su cuerpo lo traicionara. Él tenía que admitir, al menos ante sí mismo, que Harry le intrigaba.  _Estúpido_ _libido_.

Louis golpeó ollas y sartenes, enojado porque realmente estaba interesado. Lo que más le molestaba además del tamaño de Harry era que tenía el presentimiento de que él ya no sería más el de arriba y no había manera en el infierno que él fuera el de abajo con algún hombre.

Nunca.

¿Qué importaba? Él no iba a acercarse a Harry. No iba a salir huyendo de la ciudad o luchar para escapar de un montón de homófobos. Había tenido suficiente de eso en esta vida y la siguiente.

Louis tomó la siguiente orden que Kitty dejó en la ventana, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para olvidar a Harry Styles, lo que era malditamente difícil considerando que sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo y caer en los brazos de ese hombre. Louis maldecía mientras golpeaba más cosas.

—¿Todo está bien aquí?— Frank preguntó saliendo de la oficina.

—Si, solo trato de cocinar todo —Louis contestó.

—Avísame si es demasiado. Siempre puedo ayudar.

—No, puedo manejarlo. —Si él no dejaba de aventar cosas, haría que todo el mundo supiera cómo se sentía. Eso era algo que prefería mantener para sí mismo.

—Está bien. —Frank pasó por las puertas dobles y entró al comedor.

Louis se asomó a la ventana para mirar de nuevo. Harry se reía con los dos hombres en la mesa. Louis sentía que se le agitaba el estómago ante la hermosa sonrisa del hombre. Parecía que iluminaba el cuarto entero. Se agachó cuando Harry miró hacia él. Louis se deslizó por el suelo lejos de la ventana y se puso de pie. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un tonto? ¿Por qué a él le importaba si los dos hombres en la mesa estaban siendo honrados con esa celestial sonrisa?

Plantó sus manos en sus caderas mientras exhalaba. Esto era un rompimiento limpio, no una fuga romántica. No podría tener a Harry en su vida.

El estúpido cerebro de Louis vagaba, soñando despierto con una vida donde él no tuviera que seguir escondiéndose por quién era. ¿Tal lugar incluso existe?

—Orden lista.

Sobresaltado, regresó a la realidad donde él estaba en medio de la cocina, trabajando y escondiéndole al mundo lo que era. Rodeando la isla en la mitad de la cocina, pateó con su bota el gabinete. Se suponía que no iba a ser tan duro aquí. Su primer día y ya se sentía atrapado. Louis sacudió la cabeza. Si Harry seguía abordándolo, sólo lo rechazaría cortésmente. No había manera en que se arriesgara de nuevo.

Recordaba la expresión de puro orgullo de su papá cuando el hermano de Louis anunció que sería papá. Palmeó la espalda de Clyde y sacó su mejor whiskey. No había manera de que su papá pudiera celebrar que su hijo anunciara que era gay.

Tratando de descubrir por qué le gustaban los hombres lo había mantenido despierto innumerables noches en su adolescencia. Sentía que había decepcionado a todo el mundo.

Louis alejó los pensamientos depresivos. No había nada que pudiera hacer con eso. Él era quien era, lo admitiera o no.

Frank lo llevó arriba de las escaleras después de que el último de los clientes se fuera. El lugar era pequeño. Tenía una pequeña cocineta, un cuarto abierto que hacía de sala y comedor y una recámara del tamaño de un closet y un cuarto de baño. Era perfecto para Louis. Después de compartir las barracas prácticamente toda su vida, tener su propio, aunque muy pequeño, lugar, era un paraíso para él.

Louis volvió a bajar y tomó sus pertenencias de la parte de atrás de su camioneta. No era mucho: dos maletas y un maletín. Afortunadamente, el departamento estaba amueblado.

Luchó para subir el equipaje por las estrechas escaleras, lanzó todo adentro y volvió a bajar para limpiar la cocina. Frank entró y se apoyó en el refrigerador industrial. —Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Harry?

Louis no quería hablar de esa montaña de hombre. Él nunca había visto a un hombre tan grande en su vida y estaba tratando de olvidarlo.

Frank no ayudaba.

—Él está bien. Un poco extraño. —Louis se rió nerviosamente, incómodo con el tema—. ¿Él siempre toma así a la gente que acaba de conocer?

—No, solo a ti. —Frank lo veía fijamente, probablemente tratando de sentir si estaba 'fuera'. Bueno, Louis no iba a soltar nada.

—Bueno, no sé cuál sea su problema, pero no estoy interesado en hombres, así que puede tratar de completar su harem con alguien más. —Louis limpió repetidamente el mismo lugar. Luchaba contra el sentimiento de celos por los hombres que acompañaban a Harry. Eso no tenía sentido.

—Ese no es su harem. Ellos son los novios de sus buenos amigos. Los hombres de antes también son solo amigos. —Louis se detuvo un momento y volvió a limpiar. A él no le importaba si Harry estaba libre. Él no se dejaría seducir. De cualquier manera, ¿qué infiernos le pasaba a Frank? ¿Era algún tipo de autoproclamado casamentero? Aunque su curiosidad se despertó.

—¿Hay hombres gay aquí?— Louis preguntó simplemente, como si fuera una pregunta por curiosidad.

—Si, muchos de ellos. A la gente de la ciudad no le molesta. Ellos contribuyen mucho a la comunidad y son tipos agradables. —Frank salió de la cocina y dejó a Louis para que analizara su nuevo pedazo de información.

Louis absorbió lo que Frank acababa de revelar. No solo que la ciudad lo aceptaba, sino que hombres abiertamente gay vivían aquí. Incluso si le creyera a Frank y él aún no estaba seguro de hacerlo, Harry aun así no era su tipo. ¿Esos hombres no eran su harem, solo sus amigos? Maldición, ¿por qué Frank tenía que abrir la boca?

Louis apagó las luces y llevó sus cansados huesos arriba, su mente era un remolino de emociones que le asaltaban. Pensó en Jesse mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Su estómago una vez más se tensó ante la traición. Louis había amado al hombre, le había entregado su corazón, y él lo aplastó. No podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Buscó en su maleta y sacó algunos CDs, abrió el reproductor de discos compactos y metió un CD y buscó la canción que había estado oyendo.  _To_ _Make_ _You_ _Feel_ _My_ _Love_  de  _Garth_ _Brooks_. Apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, pensando en su perdido amor y en su corazón roto. Louis rápidamente cambió de canción. No iba a quedarse sentado auto compadeciéndose. Eso se terminó, él necesitaba superarlo. Dejar a Jesse en Wyoming y comenzar una nueva vida aquí.

Su nueva y solitaria vida.

🥀

Harry caminaba por el pasillo del estudio. Quería a Louis. Quería sostenerlo y reclamarlo. Su cabeza le dolía de pensar en las posibles maneras de convencer al cowboy de que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Recordaba la hermosa imagen de Louis, ojos azul-cristal, cabello castaño plumoso. Los labios finos estaban pintados de un bonito rosa y Harry pensó que le agregaba belleza a su apariencia. Él también tenía un lindo trasero de cowboy. Un trasero en el que Harry moría por entrar.

—Ugh. —No iba poder aguantar esto. Él quería a su pareja. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente testarudo? Solo debería ir ahí y exigirle a Louis que viniera a casa con él. Podría hacer que el hombre viera que él lo amaba incondicionalmente, tratarlo como un rey.  —Si, correcto, y entonces conseguirás que te arresten —Harry murmuró.

—Sabes que es señal de que te estás volviendo loco, cuando comienzas a hablar solo. —Cody caminó al lado de Harry.

—No lo estoy. Bueno, lo estoy, pero es que estoy malditamente frustrado. —Harry se frotó la cabeza con sus manos. ¿Por qué se estaba torturando a sí mismo de esta forma? ¿Cómo habían hecho los otros guerreros para reclamar a sus parejas?

—¿Qué tiene al gigante tan alterado?— Cody levantó una ceja.

—Encontré a mi pareja pero él no quiere nada conmigo. —Harry se apoyó en la pared y miró al techo. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas?

—Guau. ¿Quién?— Cody preguntó sorprendido. Eso irritó al ya irritado hombre. ¿Nadie creía que él merecía tener una pareja, o ellos sólo creían que solo era bueno para ser la niñera de las suyas? Harry alejó esos pensamientos. Sabía que estaba siendo un tonto.

—Louis Tomlinson. —Harry dijo su nombre con reverencia.

—Espera, ¿mi nuevo cocinero?— Cody era medio propietario del restaurante, y había estado ayudando en la cocina hasta que él y Frank encontraran a un reemplazo del cocinero que renunció cuando el negocio se llenó rápidamente. Harry estaría agradecido eternamente de que el tipo hubiera renunciado. Es decir, si alguna vez lograba convencer a Louis de que ellos eran pareja.

—Si —Harry bufó.

—¿Sabes por qué está aquí, verdad?— Cody se colocó en cuclillas al lado de Harry que se había sentado en el suelo.

—No. —Miró a Cody esperando que su respuesta pudiera resolver su problema.

—Él ha sido echado de tres ranchos cuando descubrieron que es gay y el amor de su vida destrozó su corazón al negarlo cuando era importante. Él está asustado de revelar su preferencia sexual.

—¿Crees eso? ¿Crees que por eso me rechaza?— Harry se puso de pie. La esperanza lo inundaba.

—Yo lo diría, pero no tengo evidencias, amigo. —Cody también se puso de pie y palmeó la espalda de Harry.

Harry vio a Cody alejarse. Así que él tenía que encontrar una manera diferente de aproximarse a su pareja. ¿Cuál? ¿Cómo haces para convencer a un hombre que esconde lo que es que no se esconda? Bueno, él tenía razón en una cosa, Louis iba a ser un desafío.

🥀

Harry despertó la siguiente mañana e hizo una llamada telefónica antes de salir al restaurante. Planeaba hacer las tres comidas ahí todos los días hasta que su pareja cediera.

Esperó afuera hasta que Cody abrió el lugar.

—Veo que estás ansioso. —Cody abrió la puerta y dejó que su pareja, Keata, entrara primero y después Harry.

—¿Harry tiene pareja?— Keata preguntó mientras subía en una de las altas sillas frente al mostrador. Keata era de Japón. Él y su primo Kyoshi habían sido secuestrados de las calles y habían cruzado ilegalmente el océano, solo que huyeron y terminaron siendo pareja de dos Centinelas. Él era un querido amigo de Harry. El pequeño podía pedirle a Harry lo que fuera y él lo tendría.

—Si, pero pareja no quiere a Harry. —Se sentó al lado de la pequeña pareja.

—Él lo hará. Tú buen partido. —Keata le sonrió al guerrero.

Cody gruñó. —¿Coqueteando con mi pareja, Harry?

—Él empezó —Harry se defendió con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo sabía que aparte del comandante, Hawk, quien quería matar a cualquiera que mirara a su pareja, Johnny, Cody era el que seguía, siendo extremadamente protector con Keata, más que los otros lobos con sus respectivas parejas. La protección que les daban Cody y Hawk tenía completamente un nuevo nivel. Keata había sido secuestrado por los americanos que lo trajeron aquí, y Cody se había vuelto loco y desgarrado la tienda de videos en la que esos americanos lo habían encontrado, cambiando a plena vista para buscar a su pareja, finalmente el príncipe de los vampiros lo encontró y les regresó a Keata.

—Solo relájate, Harry. No empieces demasiado fuerte —Cody ofreció.

Harry tomó una profunda respiración y exhaló. —No puedo. ―Estaba nervioso como el infierno y excitado ante el prospecto de ver a su pareja de nuevo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas volando. Repentinamente sintió como si fuera a vomitar—. No puedo hacer esto. —Harry se puso de pie, pero Keata jaló su brazo.

—Relájate. —Keata palmeó su brazo.

—Sí. Está bien. Relajarse. —Harry se sentó de nuevo.

🥀

—Buenos días. —Louis bajó corriendo de su departamento, y Harry se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta del frente.

—¿A él no le gusta que la gente diga 'buenos días'?— Louis miraba a Harry, preguntándose qué había hecho para molestar al hombre.

Cody se quedó con la boca abierta viendo a Harry salir apresuradamente. —Supongo que no. —Cody cerró la boca.

—¿Debí haber dicho hola?— Louis miraba hacia la puerta. Él había decidido durante la noche que podía seguir la corriente, sentir la ciudad y quizás, solo quizás, darle a Harry media oportunidad y ver qué sucedía. Si realmente eran amistosos con los gay como Frank decía, entonces quizás tenía la oportunidad de tener una vida real aquí.

Supuso que descubriría lo que sucedería.

—No madrugador. —Un pequeño hombre sentado frente al mostrador defendió a Harry.

—Hola. ¿Quién eres?— Louis extendió la mano solo para que uno de sus dos jefes le gruñera. Louis se encogió de hombros hacia Cody y estrechó la linda pequeña mano.

—Keata, la pareja* de Cody. —Le sonrió.

 _(*. Mate, originalmente pareja, coloquialmente en el Reino Unido. Australia, Nueva_ _Zelanda_ _,_ _Sudáfrica_ _e Irlanda, se utiliza como sinónimo de Amigo, como seria_ _buddy_ _en Estados Unidos o_ _Pal_ _en Escocia._ )

—¿Pareja?— Miró de Keata a Cody.

—Él es de Inglaterra. —Cody estaba obviamente cubriendo el error de Keata. Pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué error?

—Pero él es japonés. —Louis se rascó la cabeza.

—Si, uh, ¿inmigrante?— Cody rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina que compartía con Frank, antes de meter más profundamente la pata. Louis se imaginó que estaba huyendo de él, pero ¿qué estaba escondiendo?

—¿Realmente eres de Inglaterra?— Louis le preguntó a Keata.

—Yo, uh, no hablo Inglés. —Keata corrió tras Cody.

Bueno, al parecer sabía cómo desocupar rápidamente un cuarto. Louis miró una vez más hacia la puerta antes de entrar a la cocina y preparar las cosas para el día.

🥀

Harry se sentó en los escalones de la oficina de correos, sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota.

 _—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido —_ gruñó.

Louis realmente le había hablado y él salió huyendo como un maldito cachorro. Harry pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Necesitaba regresar ahí, pero ¿querría su pareja aún hablar con él? Se puso de pie, se sacudió los pantalones y regresó al restaurante.

No había nadie alrededor, así que tomó asiento ante una mesa. La mañana comenzaba y Kitty llegó a tomar su orden. Harry comió lentamente esperando tener otra oportunidad para hablar con Louis.

Un mensajero llegó con un ramo de flores, entregándoselo a Kitty.

—¿Para mí?— Ella sonrió y olió las rosas amarillas.

—No, señora, son para Louis Tomlinson. —El mensajero le dijo que firmara.

—Louis, te mandaron unas malditas flores —Kitty gritó hacia el fondo.

Harry se preguntó cuál sería el problema de ella. ¿Estaría celosa de no tener a nadie? Él vio a Louis salir, mirar alrededor y tomar la tarjeta del mensajero. La abrió, entonces se ruborizó, miró a Harry e inmediatamente alejó la vista.

—¿Quién siente pasión por ti?— Kitty trató de ver por el hombro de Louis.

—Déjalo. —Louis se encogió de hombros ante ella, consciente de que Harry lo estaba mirando.

—Aun creo que deberías salir conmigo. Haría que valiera la pena. —Ella pellizcó la nalga de Louis.

Harry gruñó. Entonces por eso ella actuaba celosa. Ella quería a su pareja. Harry tenía que hablar con Cody acerca del acoso sexual en el trabajo.

Louis tomó el florero y se dirigió a la cocina, miró sobre su hombro a Harry, le sonrió y rápidamente desapareció.

Harry mentalmente lanzó su brazo al aire. Marcó un punto en la operación  _'ganar a su pareja_ '.

Cuando el plato de Harry llegó, había papas hash browns* y cuatro huevos en lugar de dos.

(*. Hash Brown, papa rallada empanizada y frita.)

—Supongo que su cabeza está en las flores. Él puso en el plato más de lo que ordenó. —Kitty dejó el plato.

Harry sacó el labio y resopló, entonces se controló. No iba a 'sacar' a Louis si él no estaba listo para eso.

—¿Hambriento, chico grande?— Kitty le dio un guiño.

—Siempre. —Harry pegó una sonrisa que no sentía. A él le estaba empezando a desagradar ella.

🥀

Louis justo acababa de meter un quiche al horno y encendido el tiempo, cuando oyó la puerta giratoria que comunicaba con el comedor. Levantó la vista y vio a Harry parado en la cocina. Louis regresó la vista al horno, no sabía qué decir.

—Hola —Harry habló primero.

—Uh, hola. —Louis se enderezó y miró hacia el mostrador para ver quién estaba viendo. Kitty estaba en una mesa, tomando unas órdenes y no prestaba atención.

—Nadie me vio entrar. —Harry se frotó las manos en sus jeans. Louis se alegraba de no ser el único nervioso como el infierno.

—Realmente no deberías estar aquí. —Se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como las dijo. La expresión de Harry se cayó.

—Está bien, siento molestarte. —Harry se giró para irse.

—Espera, Yo─Yo termino alrededor de las nueve. Quizás podamos ir a algún lado. —Louis se sentía como de dieciséis años de nuevo, buscando las palabras, no estaba seguro de qué decir. Pero supo que había dicho lo correcto cuando los ojos verdes de Harry se iluminaron.

—Está bien, entonces regresaré. —Harry salió con una gran y tonta sonrisa en la cara.

Louis sonrió. Para ser un gran hombre, estaba seguro de que era inseguro. A él le agradó eso. Eso hacía que Harry se viera menos intimidante.

Silbó su canción country favorita, mientras siguió trabajando en la cocina el resto del día, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para oler las hermosas rosas que Harry le había enviado. El tiempo parecía moverse lentamente, quizás porque él no podía dejar de ver el reloj de la pared.

🥀

—¿Cómo estás, Louis?

—Hasta ahora, todo bien. No había anticipado tanta gente. Cuando dijiste que había movimiento, esperaba la mitad de lo que ha llegado. —Louis se rió mientras limpiaba la cubierta de mármol de la isla.

—Por eso renunció el anterior cocinero. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo? Necesito saberlo. Antes de que llegaras, Cody estaba cocinando, y déjame decirte que eso era aterrador. —Frank se encogió de hombros.

—No, puedo manejar a esta gente. Me tomó un momento tomar la rutina, pero no es tan difícil. —Louis envolvió el pollo que marinaba para la comida y lo guardó en el refrigerador.

—Lindas flores. —Frank señaló con la cabeza el florero con las rosas amarillas de Louis.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros. Él no iba a explicar nada, especialmente cuando aún estaba tratando de imaginar lo que sucedía. —Gracias.

—Te dejaré trabajar. Solo quería revisarte y saber cómo te estaba yendo.

Louis apoyó la cadera contra el mostrador. ¿Qué podría querer Harry hacer esta noche? El hombre no había mencionado nada, y Louis no conocía la ciudad. Frank podía haber dicho que era una ciudad amigable con lo gay pero Louis no estaba listo para demostraciones públicas de afecto frente a otra gente. Ni siquiera estaba listo para la atención que Harry le daba.

Cuando los números rojos del reloj marcaron las ocho y media, Louis cerró la cocina y apagó las luces. Se apresuró a subir la escalera y prepararse. Tenía treinta minutos hasta que Harry llegara. Debería ser tiempo suficiente para quitarse la ropa con olor de comida y ponerse presentable.

Se quitó las botas pateándolas, y se apresuró a quitarse la camiseta sobre su cabeza. Una vez que reguló el agua se quitó los jeans, ropa interior y calcetines y los dejó en una pila. La ducha le tomó un momento. Estaba nervioso por lo que le deparaba la noche.

Louis maldijo cuando tropezó con su maleta. Necesitaba calmarse. Levantándola del suelo se dirigió a la cómoda.

—¿Por qué estoy actuando de esta forma?— preguntó a su reflejo en el gran espejo. Decidiendo que no quería impresionar al gran hombre, Louis solo tomó unos jeans y una camiseta de su maleta. Realmente necesitaba desempacar.

Listo para irse, Louis tomó su Stetson* del gancho y se lo colocó sobre la cabeza, dándose una última mirada ante el espejo para asegurarse de que se veía presentable. Apagó las luces y bajó las escaleras.

 _(*._ _Stetson_ _hats_ _o_ _Stetsons_ _se refiere a la marca de sombreros manufacturados por_ _John_ _B_ _Stetson_ _Company_ _de_ _St_ _._ _Joseph_ _,_ _Missouri_ _. La palabra_ _'Stetson'_ _se utiliza como sinónimo del sombrero_ _cowboy_ _. Aunque la compañía_ _Stetson_ _elabora otros estilos de sombreros, el de_ _cowboy_ _es su sombrero más popular._ )

🥀

Harry se paseaba por detrás del restaurante. Eran apenas las ocho y media, sabía que era temprano, pero estaba demasiado emocionado para estar sentado. Se había bañado y rasurado tratando de verse lo mejor posible para su pareja. Las luces en el restaurante se apagaron y las manos de Harry sudaban sólo de pensar que pasaría un tiempo a solas con Louis. Media hora pasó y Harry estaba más agitado. Entonces, la puerta trasera se abrió.

Pudo ver que Louis se había bañado y usaba ropa limpia. Se veía absolutamente impactante. Sus ojos azul-cristal brillaban cuando le sonrió a Harry. Maldición, él realmente tenía arruguitas adorables a los costados de sus ojos. Harry tenía urgencia por pasar su lengua por las depresiones que formaban sus pómulos en sus mejillas. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no tomar a su pareja en sus brazos y asaltarlo sexualmente detrás del restaurante. Eso no ayudaría a su causa.

—Hola. —Louis salió y se dirigió directo hacia Harry, viéndolo a través de sus largas y curvadas pestañas.

—Hey. Uh, ¿Quieres ir a caminar?— Harry se frotó las manos en el frente de sus jeans de nuevo, sus palmas se humedecían cuando estaba alrededor de este chico.

—Está bien. —Louis se acercó y Harry notó que Louis tenía la altura perfecta, la cima de su cabeza apenas alcanzaba los hombros de Harry.

—Oí que eres de Wyoming. ¿Qué te gustaba?— Caminó con Louis hacia la plaza de la ciudad, manteniendo una respetable distancia.  _Por ahora_.

—Espacios abiertos, y mucho lugar donde montar tu caballo. ―Louis suspiró—. Extraño eso. Extraño salir temprano en la mañana y montar a mi caballo, Daisy.

—Nunca he montado un caballo. ¿Es difícil?

—No, solo tienes que aprender a manejarlo. Ellos sienten lo que sientes, tienes que estar calmado junto a ellos. —Louis se relajó visiblemente. Harry no hizo ningún movimiento hacia él. Esto era como dos viejos amigos charlando. Sin presiones. Harry planeó permanecer de esa forma hasta que su pareja se acostumbrara a él.

—Quizás uno de estos días, podrías enseñarme. —Ellos circularon alrededor del gazebo* que estaba en medio del parque, caminando lentamente, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

_(* Estructura común en parques y lugares públicos, también conocida como mirador.)_

—Seguro, me gustaría eso. Sería agradable volver a estar en el lomo de un caballo. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Louis se detuvo y miró directamente a Harry.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué sucedió ayer cuando me tomaste y dijiste que yo era tuyo? ¿Qué querías decir?

La escena se reprodujo en la mente de Harry. Él no podía decirle al hombre que ellos eran pareja. Sabía que podría hacerlo en un futuro cercano, pero justo ahora sólo quería disfrutar del momento que pasaban juntos sin complicarse. —¿Puedes esperar hasta que logremos conocernos mejor para que te conteste?— Hasta que tuviera el valor de decirle a Louis acerca de su lobo.

Louis lo estudió por un momento, entonces asintió. ―¿Prometes que lo contestarás?

—Lo prometo. Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos del frente de sus jeans.

—Está bien. —Rascándose la parte de atrás de su cuello, su pareja se veía como que no quería contestar ninguna pregunta personal.

—¿Qué sucede con Kitty?

Una expresión de alivio se formó en la cara de Louis. —¿Eso es tan obvio?— Louis se rió—. Creo que ella está tratando de hacerme su papi.

—¿Qué?— Harry explotó.

—Wow, gran amigo. Dije tratando. Ella tiene una docena de ellos corriendo alrededor del lugar. Ella cree que yo no lo sé. Y quizás sea un pueblerino, pero no soy estúpido. —Louis se rió.

Harry podría escuchar su risa durante horas y nunca se cansaría de ella. —Entonces, ¿no estás interesado en ella?

—No, no es mi tipo. —Ellos caminaron de nuevo, de regreso al restaurante.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo?—  _Por favor di que soy yo._

—No estoy seguro, pero ella no lo es. —Harry podía decir que él estaba escondiendo el hecho de que era gay. Frank le dijo que le había informado a su pareja que la ciudad era amistosa con lo gay. Bueno, la mayoría en la ciudad. Él recordaba la riña que tiempo atrás las parejas tuvieron en los cuartos de baño de un restaurante. Cuatro cowboys de un rancho local parecía que tenían problemas con las preferencias sexuales de otros y querían que las parejas fueran un ejemplo. Niño. Ellos se habían sorprendido cuando las parejas se defendieron por sí mismas. Infiernos, Harry también se había impactado.

Ellos terminaron de regreso en la entrada del restaurante, Harry deseaba que hubieran tomado una ruta más larga. Él no quería dejar ir a Louis. Maldición, ¿Por qué no solo podía tomarlo, llevarlo a casa y reclamarlo? Harry quería patalear como un niño de cinco años teniendo una rabieta. Eso no era justo.

—Bueno, fue una linda charla. Supongo que te veré en el restaurante. Gracias por las rosas. —Louis se giró para irse, pero Harry no lo podía dejar. Jaló a su pareja a sus brazos, chocando sus labios suavemente e incluso saboreándolo. Louis gimió y se inclinó hacia Harry, luchando por la dominación. Harry tumbó el Stetson de Louis y tomó un puño de su castaño cabello, jalando la cabeza de su pareja hacia atrás y profundizando el beso.

Louis quebró el beso. —Harry.

Harry detuvo la protesta de Louis besándolo de nuevo, su sabor era como la fresca lluvia de una mañana de verano. Harry se perdió en la dulzura de la boca de su pareja.

Harry podía decir que Louis quería alejarlo, pero su pareja lo sorprendió cuando en lugar de eso tomó su cara. Harry llevó su mano a un lado del cuello de su pareja, jalándolo más cerca. Eso debió ser demasiado porque Louis se alejó mirándolo con una mezcla de lujuria y confusión.

—Louis. —Harry trató de alcanzarlo pero Louis se alejó.

—No puedo, Harry. Yo solo... no puedo. —Louis abrió la puerta y subió corriendo.

Harry se quedó ahí, impactado. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Levantó el sombrero de Louis, le sacudió el polvo e inhaló el aroma de su pareja.

Había pensado que las cosas iban bien. Louis parecía un chico realmente agradable, un chico que Harry quería conocer mejor. Su corazón estaba en su mano por el chico, preguntándose cómo sería el negar lo que realmente eres.

Nunca en su vida Harry había pensado en mentir acerca de ser gay. Incluso cuando su manada le dio la espalda. Él se puso de pie orgulloso, con la cabeza en alto y los dejó atrás. Ser echado de tres ranchos debió haber sido devastador para el cowboy. Harry no podía ni siquiera imaginar que alguien le dijera que se fuera. Él dejó su manada por su muy propia y libre voluntad.

Él tenía la urgencia de ir a Wyoming y patearle el culo a todos los que hubieran ofendido a su pareja.

Viendo hacia el departamento, Harry se debatió, entre regresar a su casa o tocar la puerta y reclamar lo que era suyo. Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que realmente no podía hacer eso.

Con un suspiro. Harry caminó lentamente de regreso hacia su camioneta.

🥀

Louis se paseaba por su pequeño departamento, pensando en el mejor beso que había tenido en su vida. Sintió la pérdida cuando se alejó de Harry, y eso le asustaba. Louis presionó el botón del estéreo y se oyó a  _'_ _Free'_  de  _Faith_ _Hill_ , dejándose ir con la melodía.

La imagen del gran Clydesdale* de hombre hacía que le doliera la ingle. No podía apartar de su mente ese beso. Él nunca había tenido uno—o dado uno, para el caso—con tanta pasión como ese.

 _(*._ _Clydesdale_ _, raza de caballos escoces muy fuertes_ )

—Oh, hombre. —Louis se dejó caer en el sofá—. Estoy atrapado —gruñó fuerte. Se levantó y recordó que había dejado el sombrero abajo. Ese era su sombrero favorito. Louis lentamente bajó los escalones, escuchando por cualquier señal de que Harry siguiera ahí.

Cuando no oyó nada, abrió la puerta. Buscó en donde había caído durante el asombroso beso, pero no estaba.

—Maldición —dijo suavemente. Se sentía desnudo sin él. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba de su mamá, y lo quería de regreso. Su madre se lo había comprado cuando cumplió dieciocho años un año antes de que ella muriera, y eso le traía consuelo. Eso le hacía sentirse más cercano a ella, como si él aun tuviera una parte de ella con él.

—No es muy tarde como para que un humano esté afuera.

Louis miró sobre su hombro para ver a dos hombres parados en las sombras. ¿Humano? ¿De qué infiernos estaban esos dos hablando?

—Serías un lindo aperitivo. —Uno de ellos se reía.

—No sé de eso. Mi piel es muy gruesa. —Louis giró la cara y cuadró los hombros. Él no huía de nadie, menos de todos los cobardes que acechaban a gente inocente desde las sombras.

—No importa, lo vas a ser. —Ellos se adelantaron y sus colmillos brillaron a la luz de la luna.

¿Colmillos? ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo aquí?

Louis retrocedió, tratando de dirigirse a un lado del edificio para tener más espacio para tratar con esos... lo que sea.

—No corras. No queremos lastimarte... mucho.

Louis llegó a la esquina del restaurante y corrió hacia su camioneta. Necesitaba el lazo que había dejado en la caja de su camioneta.

—Me gusta la cacería. —Uno de ellos se reía con alegría.

—Entonces ven a cazarme, no eres bueno para intimidar. ―Louis llegó a la camioneta y llevó la mano a la caja. Gracias a los dioses que la había dejado ahí.

—¿Qué sucede, Louis?

Louis giró la cabeza y vio a Harry parado junto a su camioneta con su maldito sombrero en la mano. Caminó hacia él y se detuvo frente al gran galoot.

 _(*._ _Galoot_ _, antigua palabra, usada principalmente en_ _escocia_ _para describir a una persona torpe y desgarbada, pero como lo seguirá usando en la historia se deja el original_ )

—¿Qué has hecho, esperar a que te diera la espalda para robármelo?— Louis tomó su sombrero de los dedos de Harry.

—Espera un minuto. Tú lo dejaste en la tierra. Yo iba a regresártelo en la mañana —Harry se defendió.

—Linda historia —Louis argumentó. Sacudió el sombreo como si los dedos de Harry lo hubieran manchado y se lo llevó a la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieren ellos?

Louis miró sobre su hombro para ver a los dos hombres que rodearon la esquina y caminaban lentamente hacia ellos. Él los señaló. —Infiernos, no tengo ni idea. Algo acerca de un aperitivo ―Louis miró de nuevo a Harry, molesto con el hombre que le sonreía—. Este sombrero es especial para mí, no me gusta que nadie lo toque.

Harry movió su dedo frente a la cara Louis. —Te dije que iba a regresártelo.

—Seguro que lo harías. —Louis palmeó la mano de Harry alejándolo de su cara.

Los dos hombres mostraron sus colmillos, rodeando al par que discutía.

—Louis, entra a mi camioneta, yo trataré con los vampiros. ―Harry empujó a Louis al lado del pasajero de la camioneta.

—No soy una maldita chica, puedo defenderme contra... ¿vampiros?— Louis vio a los dos hombres que se acercaban, sus dientes largos y agudos salían de sus bocas.

—Si, vampiros. Ahora, deja de discutir y entra. No voy a permitir que mi pareja salga de alguna manera lastimada. —Harry de nuevo empujó a Louis para que entrara.

—¿Puedes dejar eso?— Louis palmeó la mano de Harry—. Te dije que no soy una chica, y ¿qué es esa mierda de pareja que te sigo oyendo? Te juro que te golpearé si dices algo acerca de Inglaterra.

—Maldición. Soy un lobo, y tú eres mi pareja. Quería esperar y decírtelo cuando creyera que podías manejarlo. —Harry puso sus manos en las caderas, parecía exasperado de que Louis fuera tan difícil. Bueno, tan malditamente molesto.

—¿Pareja? ¿Qué infiernos significa eso?

—Eso significa que te reclamaré y entonces me pertenecerás. ―Harry entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Vas a seguir discutiendo conmigo por eso?

Miró a Harry, con el ceño fruncido. —¿Reclamarme? No quiero ser reclamado por nadie, pareja, mucho menos de un Neanderthal como tú —Louis señaló con su dedo la cara de Harry.

—Louis —Harry gruñó advirtiéndole.

—Ningún Louis. —Louis se giró y conectó el primer golpe en la mandíbula del vampiro. Solo porque estaba discutiendo no significaba que no prestara atención a lo que esos dos estaban haciendo. El tipo se tambaleó y eso fue todo lo que Louis necesitó. Él golpeó una y otra vez, no dejándo que se levantara. Vio que estaba teniendo poco efecto en el tipo, pero sabía que si se detenía, estaría perdido.

—Maldición, Louis. Ven aquí, para que pueda protegerte ―Harry le gritó irritado.

—No. —Golpe—. Necesito. —Golpe—. Tú. —Golpe—. Protección. —Louis golpeaba al tipo. Miró sobre su hombro brevemente para ver a Harry que tenía al otro vampiro del cuello apretándolo con un agarre de muerte.

—Cuidado —Harry señaló al vampiro con el que Louis estaba tratando.

Se giró para ver que el tipo se recuperaba. Louis subió a la caja de su camioneta y tomó la soga, bajó a la banqueta con el vampiro cerca de él. Se detuvo, giró la soga en el aire y se la lanzó al vil jodido. Louis ató el lazo alrededor del tipo, sabiendo que no iba a detenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Louis jaló al tipo de nuevo hacia Harry y lo lanzó al suelo. Se giró hacia la montaña de hombre, con los labios delgados. —No voy a ser reclamado, Harry.

—¿Por qué no? Seré gentil. No dejes que mi tamaño te asuste. ―Harry le dio una suave mirada.

—¿Gentil? ¿Dices que vamos a tener sexo?— Louis puso su bota vaquera sobre el pecho del vampiro evitando que se levantara.

—Bueno, sí. Es así como puedo reclamarte. —Harry lo miró como si eso fuera algo obvio.

—No soy el chico pasivo de nadie. Yo estoy arriba. Eso es lo que yo hago. —Louis colocó sus manos en las caderas, resoplando para retirar el cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos.

—Uh, chicos. Ya no tengo hambre, así que déjenme seguir mi camino. —El vampiro amarrado en el suelo habló.

—Cállate —Louis y Harry dijeron al unísono.

—¿No crees que necesitamos pedir respaldo? No voy a sostenerlo durante mucho tiempo —Louis señaló hacia el que había capturado.

—Bien, pero esta conversación no ha terminado. —Harry sacó su teléfono celular y habló rápidamente deslizándolo sobre su bolsillo del frente.

—Oh, ya hemos terminado. Lobo o no lobo, reclamo o no reclamo. No voy a hacerlo. No estarás arriba de mí. —Louis se sentó en el pecho del vampiro y entonces lo golpeó en la cara.

—¿Por qué fue eso?— el vampiro gritó.

—No te muevas —Louis le señaló con el dedo.

—Sé razonable, pareja. ¿De qué otra manera se supone que te reclame?— Harry se acercó con el otro vampiro aun en su mano.

—Supongo que si yo estoy arriba debe funcionar de la misma manera. —Cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho.

—No, no se puede. Tengo que estar dentro de ti cuando te muerda. —Harry levantó las manos con frustración, levantando al tipo con el movimiento.

—¿Por qué no puedo yo morderte? ¿Estaría dentro de ti?— Louis soltó.

—Duh, tú no tienes caninos, al menos no tan largos. Además, no creo que funcione de esa manera.

Louis cayó sobre su culo, cuando el vampiro reventó la soga y se puso de pie.

—Ya no estoy malditamente hambriento. —Se giró y salió disparado directamente hacia el bosque—. Aquí hay gente loca, lo juro... —murmuró mientras desaparecía.

—Ahora, ¿ves lo que has hecho?

—¿Lo que yo hice? Tú eres tan malditamente difícil. —Harry lanzó a su capturado a tierra y se colocó pecho contra pecho con su pareja.

—Al diablo con esto. —El segundo vampiro se puso de pie y salió detrás del primero.

—¿Yo? Tú eres quien quiere joderme. No hay manera, no así. ―Louis se apartó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Diciéndole a Harry en términos claros que eso nunca sucedería.

Luces de faros los inundaron, y tres grandes tipos bajaron de la camioneta con una expresión de desconcierto en su cara. Ellos vieron a Harry y a Louis, mirándose el uno al otro con sus ceños fruncidos.

—Por allá. —Harry señaló con el pulgar sobre su hombro en dirección hacia donde los dos vampiros se habían ido.

Los tres asintieron y salieron corriendo, cambiando cuando entraron al bosque.

—¿A dónde infiernos me mudé? ¿Al Mundo de los Hermanos Grimm? Lobos y vampiros. Lo siguiente que vas a decirme es que los troll viven en alguna parte bajo el maldito puente. —Louis se apoyó en su camioneta y cruzó los tobillos—. Parece que estamos en un callejón sin salida, Harry. Lo siento, yo no estoy abajo.

Harry frotó sus manos en su cabeza, viéndose como si estuviera listo para golpear a alguien. Quizás debió haber sostenido al vampiro un poco más y desquitar sus frustraciones con él. De cualquier manera parecía ser que Louis no iba a moverse.

—Está bien, entonces solo una vez, ¿lo suficiente para reclamarte? Nosotros podemos discutir eternamente sobre quién está arriba después cuando lleguemos a casa —Harry le pidió.

—No. —Louis se separó de la camioneta y regresó al restaurante.

—Louis. —Harry le gritó

—No. —Louis gritó sobre su hombro mientras desaparecía.

—Joder. —Harry gritó su frustración, suficientemente alto como para que Louis lo oyera.

🥀

—Me gustaría invitarte a cenar a mi casa. —Harry dijo entrando a la cocina, viendo a Louis cocinar. Hombre, si eso no era una hermosa vista: ajustados jeans, camiseta azul media noche que se estiraba en su delegado pecho y lleno de bonitas curvas, y botas vaqueras negras. Harry luchó contra la urgencia de jalar a su pareja sobre el mostrador de mármol y joderlo hasta la inconsciencia.

—Está bien. ¿Pero sabes que no puedo salir sino hasta las nueve?— Louis se giró para ver a Harry. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz.

Harry quería lamer el rosado de su boca y morder su labio inferior. —Sí. Entonces ¿a esa hora te recojo?

—Puedo manejar. Solo dame la dirección. No debe ser difícil encontrarla. —Louis hablaba suavemente y la erección de Harry pulsaba bajo sus jeans. Su pareja se veía como uno de esos chicos promedio. Hermoso, duro y como para babear.

—Está bien, la escribiré. —Harry se dirigió a las puertas y regresó al área del comedor. Fue al mostrador por una hoja de papel, tomando una pluma de la taza junto a la registradora.

—¿Tienes una cita?— Cody preguntó tranquilamente llegando al lado de Harry.

—Si, aceptó ir a cenar. ¿Qué le daré de comer a alguien que puede cocinar como yo no puedo?— Harry escribió la dirección. Era una propiedad a las afueras de la carretera dentro del bosque para tener espacio para que los lobos corrieran.

—¿Comida preparada?— Cody sugirió.

—No había pensado en eso. Quizás pueda llevar dos órdenes de comida.

—Harry, no puedes pedirle que cocine la comida que le vas a ofrecer. Prueba con la comida china de la ciudad. Oí que es muy buena. —Cody se rió.

—Bien. Tampoco había pensado en eso.

—¿Harry tiene pareja?— Keata preguntó desde la silla junto a la registradora.

—Casi, pequeño amigo. Casi. —Harry rizó el cabello de Keata y regresó a la cocina a entregarle la dirección a Louis, ambos hombres se vieron el uno al otro durante un momento. Harry sabía que Louis sentía el jalón, y que por eso había aceptado verlo. Ahora sólo necesitaba que estuviera de acuerdo en ser reclamado. Lo que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

🥀

Louis revisó la hoja que Harry le dio, entonces miró la enorme casa frente a él. Eso no podía ser. El lugar era enorme. Había al menos diez camionetas  _pick_ _up_  en línea en el camino de grava y tres grandes camionetas de pasajeros. ¿Harry tendría una fiesta? 

Louis apagó el motor y abrió la puerta. Esperó un momento preguntándose si tenía la dirección correcta. Vio la camioneta de media tonelada de Harry y sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto. Tomó una profunda respiración, y subió los escalones de la entrada y tocó el timbre. Él no era una persona de fiestas. Quizás debería disculparse y salir de ahí.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?— Un pequeño hombre abrió la puerta. Se parecía a Keata, la pareja de su jefe.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Harry. —Louis se apartó cuando un gran hombre gruñó y tomó al pequeño hombre en sus brazos.

—¿No te dije que no abrieras la puerta,  _dragonfly_ _?_

Louis notó que los ojos del tipo se arremolinaban en diferentes colores. Eso era hipnotizaste. El pequeño hombre se rió y besó al gran hombre, abrazándolo más cerca. Una parte de Louis envidiaba el amor que era obvio entre esos dos. Quería algo así para él.

¿Y podría ser tan abierto? Eso era un sueño imposible para Louis. 

—Él está aquí para ver a Harry. —El pequeño tipo abrazó al grande. 

—Vamos, entra. Debes ser Louis. Soy Storm. —Storm extendió la mano y estrechó la de Louis—. Y este pequeño es mi pareja, Kyoshi.

—Él se parece a Keata. —Louis entró al vestíbulo y el ruido lo asaltó inmediatamente. Oyó gritos y música de rock que amenazaba con reventar sus tímpanos.

—¿Conoces a mi primo?— Kyoshi sonrió.

Los nervios de Louis estaban comenzando a deshacerse con la fuerte música. Esperaba ver niños salir corriendo en cualquier momento por el alto ruido de los video juegos. —Si, Trabajo en el restaurante. Él va mucho con Cody. —Miró hacia el ruidoso cuarto de nuevo. Quizás debió de haber tomado algunas aspirinas antes de venir aquí.

—Debes ser el nuevo cocinero que Frank contrató. —Storm lo guió a un cuarto que sería la envidia de cualquier hombre, excepto por la fuerte música. Había dos sofás a la izquierda con una mesa de póker atrás, cuatro hombres jugando póker con... ¿pretzel? Ellos usaban pretzel en lugar de fichas de póker. Miró a la derecha y vio una gran mesa de billar con dos grandes hombres jugando y un bar completo a la izquierda. Un tablero de dardos en la pared cercana a la mesa de billar.

Louis vio de dónde venían los gritos. Frente a la pantalla de televisión había dos hombres saltando, gritándose maldiciones el uno al otro mientras jugaban el video juego. Louis deseó poder encontrar el botón para apagar la maldita música. Su dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando.

Un hombre pequeño corrió hacia él, sus rizos dorados saltaban mientras corría. —Soy Johnny. Debes ser Louis, la pareja de Harry. —Él abrazó a Louis.

Louis se quedó impactado, el pequeño se colgó de él durante un breve momento antes de soltarlo. Un gruñido desgarró el aire y Louis levantó la cabeza para ver al hombre más feroz que un hombre podría imaginar en su peor pesadilla. El tipo de hombre por el que cruzas la calle para evitarlo. Él tenía el cabello negro azulado y era tan alto como Harry, excepto que se veía como salido de las entrañas del infierno.

—Lo siento, Johnny está un poco emocionado. —El hombre levantó al pequeño rubio—. ¿De qué hemos hablado, lindo bebé?

¿Lindo bebé? La cabeza de Louis giraba. Quizás esto no fue una buena idea. Él se sentía fuera de lugar, esto era como un lugar de pequeños hombres versus grandes hombres, y Louis estaba entre ellos. Bueno, no es que todos fueran pequeños hombres. Dos de los chicos en una esquina eran solo un poco más pequeños que Louis. Ellos estaban sentados ante la mesa de póker. Y se parecían el uno al otro. Deberían estar emparentados. Uno de ellos tenía piercings decorando sus orejas y su labio inferior. El otro tenía el cabello negro más abajo de la cintura.

—Lo hiciste.

Louis se giró y vio a Harry parado junto a él. Harry se veía asombroso. Louis no tenía idea de que pudiera estar más atractivo de lo que estaba con una camiseta negra que debía ser triple X. La maldita camisa se ajustaba sobre su pecho y mostraba todos los músculos, lo que hizo que Louis lamiera sus labios.

Harry ni siquiera era su tipo, pero Louis sabía cuándo un chico era caliente cuando lo veía. Y él justo estaba viendo uno ahora. Giró la cabeza alrededor cuando oyó que las bolas de billar chocaban. Dos grandes hombres estaban uno frente al otro. El hombre con el cabello negro y rubio resoplaba.

—No les prestes atención a Murdock y a Gunnar. Ellos son muy competitivos. —Harry se rió—. Son inofensivos.

—Si, realmente se ven inofensivos. —El que tenía el cabello negro y rubio era muchos centímetros más alto que Louis. Se veía como el campeón mundial de levantamiento de pesas, con todos los músculos que mostraba.

El otro tendría unos centímetros más de la estatura de Louis, con el mismo cabello castaño, solo que más firme, no voluminoso. Louis pensó que estaría loco si desafiaba al otro tipo.

—Ven, vamos a comer. —Harry lo guió por un pasillo que parecía tener miles de puertas. Louis vio unas puertas dobles de caoba que estaban abiertas y mostraban una costosa biblioteca. _Estos tipos debían ser ricos._  Se sintió un poco intimidado por eso. Él solo era un pobre chico de campo que trataba de sobrevivir y todos estos tipos vivían en la opulencia. No estaba celoso de su riqueza. Sólo se sentía abrumado. Un pobre chico granjero no estaba acostumbrado a estos lujos.

—Iba a utilizar el comedor formal para nuestra comida, pero me pareció un poco impersonal. Espero que no te moleste que comamos en la cocina. —Harry lo guió hacia una gran cocina con una mesa desayunador para ocho personas. La cocina tenía mostradores de mármol verde y un refrigerador cromado de lado a lado. Eso era hermoso. Sonrió consigo mismo cuando vio que Harry había colocado velas encendidas románticamente acomodadas.

Harry jaló la silla y esperó que él se sentara.

—Ya te dije que no soy chica —Louis bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Compláceme por esta noche. Por favor. —Harry pasó sus dedos por el antebrazo de Louis causando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina.

—Bien, pero si te levantas cuando yo lo haga, vamos a tener problemas. —Louis suspiró fuerte y permitió que Harry deslizara la silla.

Harry caminó al otro lado y comenzó a servir lo que parecía ser pollo agridulce. ¿Harry cocinaría esto o lo ordenó? Louis se mordió el interior de la boca para evitar sonreír. Sabía lo duro que Harry había trabajado para esto, y no iba a quejarse ni burlarse. Apreció el esfuerzo que el hombre había hecho para impresionarlo.

—Espero que te guste la comida china. No pensé en preguntarte primero. —Sirvió la salsa roja sobre el pollo de Louis, sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

—Así está bien. —Louis levantó la mano cuanto Harry trató de agregar más pollo a su plato—. Gracias.

Harry sonrió y se recargó en su asiento viendo el plato de Louis y luego el suyo. Se había servido una pequeña cantidad de arroz y pollo en su plato.

Louis señaló con el tenedor el plato de Harry. —Sé que comes más que eso. No seas escrupuloso por mi causa. Come. —Louis tomó un bocado para cubrir su sonrisa.

Harry bajó el tenedor y tomó un trozo de pollo con los dedos. Miró a Louis y se rió mientras llevaba otro trozo a su boca. Harry se estaba esforzando realmente duro por él.

Harry tragó.

—¿Estás bien?— Louis bajó el tenedor y miró con preocupación a Harry.

—Si, tú estás... solo tan impactante.

¿El gran tipo realmente se ruborizó? Las defensas de Louis bajaron al ver al gran galoot estar tan inseguro y nervioso. Eso hizo que se sintiera de tres metros de alto, y poderoso al saber que era el responsable de la vulnerabilidad de Harry.

—Gracias. —Llevó el tenedor lleno a su boca, inseguro de qué más decir. ¿Qué se decía en casos como este? Gracias parecía inadecuado.

Terminaron de cenar y Louis ayudó a Harry a limpiar mientras que Harry protestaba diciéndole que los invitados no debían limpiar. Louis tiró los restos de su plato y sonrió al ver las cajas de comida para llevar en el bote de basura. Quizás él podría invitar a Harry a su casa y cocinarle algo agradable, como gruesos filetes.

—Lo descubriste.

Louis miró sobre su hombro para ver que Harry estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aliento en la nuca.

—Lo había sospechado. De cualquier manera estuvo bueno. ―Louis se giró y acortó la distancia, tomó los labios de Harry en un inseguro beso. Harry no se precipitó esta vez. El beso que le correspondió fue sin prisas, como si estuvieran sentados en el porche, un tranquilo domingo en la mañana, bebiendo limonada. Los lentos movimientos de Harry incendiaban la sangre de Louis.

Un hormigueo de excitación recorrió a Louis cuando los dedos de Harry recorrieron su brazo. Podía sentir a su cuerpo responder al suave toque, y Louis estaba asustado de su reacción, pero él no podía alejar al gran oso de peluche.

Los lentos movimientos de Harry, lentamente llevaron los besos a otro plano.

Louis detuvo un gemido antes de que se le escapara cuando Harry se apartó. Sus labios querían el calor y la humedad de los labios de Harry.

Ambos se quedaron ahí durante un momento como si estuvieran en trance.

—Sígueme —Harry dijo con la voz gruesa, tomando la mano de Louis guiándolo por el pasillo y atravesando una puerta.

Louis se detuvo cuando vio una recámara. La cama estaba en el centro del cuarto y podía acomodar tres Harry en ella. Admitía que el beso había sido espectacular o de una mega escala de un millón de dólares, pero él no estaba seguro de ir a la cama.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que estábamos en un callejón sin salida. —Louis jaló su mano de la de Harry y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba más que irritado cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar ligeramente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sin presiones. Solo siéntate y habla conmigo. —Harry cruzó el cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, palmeando sobre el espacio a su lado.

Louis arqueó una ceja. —¿No es una línea que usarías con una inocente chica?

—No sé, nunca he estado con una. —Harry le dio una traviesa sonrisa. Louis se hundió en un mar de inseguridades. Su cuerpo estaba rogando por estar con Harry, pero su mente y su corazón temían lo que podría suceder si se abría. Estar con un hombre más grande que él y un hombre que no escondía sus preferencias sexuales era nuevo para él, y Louis no estaba seguro de poder manejarlo.

—Bien, pero no me palmees. —Louis se acercó y se dejó caer en la cama. De nuevo cruzó los brazos para esconder el temblor en sus manos.

Harry jaló los brazos de Louis fuera de su pecho y pasó los dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de Louis. El gigante se aclaró la garganta. —Soy un lobo Timber de doscientos dieciséis años, y he buscado a mi pareja desde los dieciocho. Eres tú, si no lo habías descubierto. —Harry le sonrió suavemente a Louis—. Nosotros solo tenemos una pareja. Una pareja que estaría con nosotros los mil años que vivimos. Si te niegas a mí, tendré setecientos ochenta y cuatro años de soledad.

—Pensé que dijiste sin presiones. —Su cabeza estaba girando. Esto era mucho para él. Tanto tiempo para estar solo. ¿Un lobo?, ¿mil años? Mierda, necesitaba tiempo para absorber todo eso—. Entonces si tú me reclamas, ¿también viviré tanto tiempo?

—Sí. Nunca te enfermarás, sanarás más rápidamente que un humano no emparejado, y prometo que siempre te haré feliz y cuidaré de todo lo que quieras y necesites. —Harry mantenía su cabeza abajo, temiendo el rechazo que suponía tendría de nuevo de Louis.

—Aun necesitamos aclarar lo de quién estará abajo. ―Maldición, ¿qué debería hacer? Él no necesitaba que Harry lo cuidara, pero ¿tenía ese tipo de devoción? Su corazón se desgarraba.

—¿Solo una vez? Déjame reclamarte, Louis. Eso es todo lo que pido. Podemos trabajar todas las cosas después —Harry rogaba con la mirada.

Louis se quitó el sombrero, lo dejó al lado de él, pasó su mano por su cabello. —¿Una vez?— Miró a Harry totalmente inseguro de lo que había aceptado.

—Lo prometo. —La emoción de Harry era difícil de contener. ¿Realmente iba a reclamar a su pareja? ¿Podría Louis aceptarlo? Sostuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta de Louis.

—¿Cómo hacemos esto?

¡Joder, si! Sentía como si se acabara de ganar la lotería. Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, acostándolo suavemente sobre su espalda.

—Solo déjame amarte. —Harry subía sobre Louis—. Solo una vez. —Su cuerpo temblaba, y sus manos temblaban cuando pasó ligeramente sus dedos sobre la bronceada cara del cowboy. 

Louis asintió y jaló a Harry para un ardiente beso. Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y abrió la boca para la exploración de Harry. Con lo bueno que era eso, Harry no quería desperdiciar el tiempo. El miedo de que su pareja cambiara de opinión hizo que se alejara del beso.

Harry apartó las piernas de su pareja que lo envolvían, y se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza, y el resto de su ropa. Realmente no quería apresurar las cosas, pero su estómago estaba hecho un nudo pensando en que el hombre cambiaría de opinión en el último segundo.

Louis abrió más los ojos. —¿Ese es un trozo de carne colgando entre tus piernas? Oh, infiernos no. Creo que voy a cambiar de opinión. —Louis tragó audiblemente viendo el pene de Harry.

—No, por favor. No te haré daño —Harry rogaba mientras jalaba a Louis a sus píes, para luego besar su cuello mientras desabrochaba los jeans, sacaba su pene y cayó de rodillas.

—Harry —dijo Louis mientras sacaba su camiseta de la cabeza. Harry levantó la vista para ver a su pareja a los ojos, vio la duda, el miedo y la lujuria quemando en ellos. ¿Qué había sufrido Louis para estar tan aterrado de entregarse?

—Solo una vez —Harry murmuró y tragó el pene de su pareja.

—Oh, joder. —La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás y tomó a Harry de los hombros mientras movía sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Harry gruñó y aplicó succión, con su boca en el pene de Louis.

—Harry —Louis gimió. Sonaba como un ángel desplegando sus alas a los oídos de Harry.

Su lengua se movía sobre el pene de Louis en un duelo de seducción. Harry era ahora totalmente adicto.

La fría tensión en sus entrañas era demasiada y Harry necesitaba reclamar lo que el destino le había dado mientras Louis aún estaba de acuerdo.

Su pareja gritó cuando Harry lo liberó. El sonido era como una sinfonía en una cálida noche de verano. —Desnúdate —Harry le ordenó y Louis no dudó. Se quitó el resto de su ropa de su delgado, joder eso era hermoso, cuerpo, y subió a la cama, se acostó sobre su espalda y tomó su duro eje. El cuerpo de Harry vibraba ante la vista frente a él.

—¿Vas a terminar?— Louis sonrió y Harry perdió la capacidad de respirar.

—Tu sonrisa debe de opacar el sol cada mañana. —La piel de su pareja se ruborizó y no había vista más hermosa ni en el cielo ni en la tierra.

Harry sonrió y se acurrucó entre las piernas de Louis, y tomó el pene profundamente en su garganta.

—Si, Harry. —Louis empujó sus caderas, tomó la cabeza de Harry y se empujó rápidamente hacia la boca de Harry.

Harry humedeció un dedo y lo empujó suavemente dentro del culo de su pareja. Sabiendo que era la primera vez para el cowboy de ser penetrado, Harry dejó su dedo un momento mientras apretaba el eje de Louis. Pasó su lengua arriba y abajo por el eje de Louis y entonces empujó un segundo dedo.

—¡Santa jodida!— Louis disparó en la garganta de Harry, su espalda se arqueó levantándose de la cama. Él bebió todo el semen de su pareja hasta que Louis ya no tenía nada más que dar.

Harry no se detuvo. Lamió y chupó su camino hacia abajo, lamiendo las bolas de su pareja, inhalando el fuerte aroma de hombre entre las piernas de Louis.

—No creo que pueda sobrevivir hasta que se ponga el sol si haces eso de nuevo —Louis jadeó.

—¿Te gusta esto?— Harry sonrió alrededor de las bolas de su pareja, deslizando un tercer dedo dentro.

—Wow. Si no lo has notado tus dedos son del tamaño de salchichas. Tranquilo, niño. —Louis se movió un poco a un lado.

Harry temía que su cowboy se sintiera lleno e incómodo—. Relájate, se pondrá mejor. Lo prometo. —Harry de nuevo encontró la próstata de Louis y deslizó sus dedos alrededor, su pareja siseó y movió las caderas. Harry se apartó y lubricó su pene, impaciente por reclamar lo que era suyo—. ¿Listo?

—No. —Louis tomó las sábanas y giró la cara lejos de Harry. La vergüenza en la cara del hombre partió a Harry en dos. Él quería a su cowboy más que el mar necesitaba a la luna, pero no quería tomarlo si él no se entregaba voluntariamente.

—Louis, mírame. —Harry suavemente tomó el mentón de su pareja hasta que vio esos hermosos ojos azul-cristal—. Solo una vez.

Louis tensó la mandíbula y asintió.

Harry se empujó lentamente pasando el anillo de músculos, permitiendo que la ancha cabeza de su pene abriera más a Louis. Tomó las caderas de su pareja y se empujó más, viendo a los ojos a Louis en busca de cualquier signo de dolor. Si se lo pidiera, él se detendría, aunque eso pudiera matar a Harry ahora que sabía que se sentía como un ángel.

Harry llegó al fondo y se detuvo un momento para que el cuerpo de Louis se ajustara a la invasión. Esta era la primera vez que el chico estaba recibiendo y Harry haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que fuera lo más placentero posible.

Harry envolvió las piernas de Louis alrededor de su cintura y pasó la mano por las piernas de Louis para calmar la tensión. Se apartó y entonces se empujó más profundo. Louis cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios se abrieron. Gimió y arqueó la espalda, tomando a Harry a una nueva profundidad.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?— Los caninos de Harry bajaron y sus ojos cambiaron. Estaba aterrado de que su pareja cambiara de opinión y lo dejara ahora que podía ver a su lobo. ¿Qué podría hacer si Louis decidía que no iba a atravesar por esto?

—¿Qué se supone que diga?— Louis gruñó.

—Un simple  _'si,_ _Harry'_ _._

—Si, Harry.

Harry estaba muy emocionado. Louis había aceptado ser reclamado. Se apoyó en los antebrazos y lamió la pulsante vena del cuello de su pareja antes de morderlo.

Harry sintió los listones de sus almas desanudarse y entrelazarse juntas, sus corazones se sincronizaron. Ellos ahora eran pareja. Harry estaba emocionado.

Louis gritó mientras Harry descargó al mismo tiempo. Su cerebro estaba nublado por la lujuria. Harry se empujó más duro, quería su semen profundamente en el interior de su pareja. El cuerpo de Louis era su adicción y Harry sabía que nunca tendría suficiente. Harry lamió la herida cerrándola mientras él jadeaba por aire. Cayó a su lado, junto a su pareja.

Louis llevó sus brazos a los ojos y soltaba cortas respiraciones a través de sus labios. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interior. Harry lo jaló a sus brazos y esperó.

Louis se rodó, se puso de pie y tomó su ropa.

—Louis, ¿qué está mal?— Harry se puso de pie y trató de jalar a su cowboy a los brazos. Louis lo empujó apartándose.

—Necesito tiempo, Harry. Esto es mucho para manejarlo en mi cabeza. Por favor, solo dame tiempo. —La voz de Louis se quebró. Bajó la mirada y rápidamente se vistió sin nunca ver a Harry—. ¿Podrías por favor llevarme a mi camioneta?

El corazón de Harry se desgarraba en su pecho, pero asintió y se vistió. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Estaba encontrando difícil respirar. Su pecho se sentía como si el mundo se estuviera presionando contra él, aplastándolo.

Él había apresurado a su pareja y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Harry mantuvo sus emociones dentro, sin demostrar la ira ni la devastación que sentía. 

🥀

Louis subió a la camioneta y se alejó, su corazón dolía más y más entre más se alejaba de Harry. Necesitaba tiempo consigo mismo, dejar que su mente se ajustara al hecho de que él acababa de ser jodido. Él había sido reclamado. Sintió la pérdida del hombre fuerte que era. Louis era un rudo y fuerte cowboy, pero se sentía como la perra de Harry.

Golpeó el tablero, maldijo porque él quería girar la camioneta y regresar a los brazos de Harry. Bueno, el hombre logró lo que quería, reclamarlo, y ahora podía mandar a Louis al mismo infierno dejándolo solo.

🥀

Harry se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, viendo hacia las arrugadas sábanas en donde solo unos momentos antes había tenido a su pareja. Hundió la cara entre sus manos ante el cruel destino. Todo lo que quería era lo que veía en las otras relaciones en la casa. Él quería esos momentos de intimidad, compartir secretos, risas.

Ahora, él sentía un hoyo en donde había estado su corazón. Harry cerró las manos en un puño. No iba a dejar que Louis se alejara. Le iba a dar tiempo para que se adaptara, pero no iba a renunciar. Louis era suyo, y nada en la tierra se interpondría entre ellos, ni siquiera su propia pareja.

Harry frotó sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras vagabundeaba hacia la cocina. Necesitaba pensar. Se detuvo por un momento en la entrada de la cocina, recordando la cena íntima que habían compartido. Harry había pensado que todo había salido bien. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que su cowboy huyera?

—No triste. —Keata abrazó a Harry alrededor de la cintura.

—Hey, amigo. —Harry abrazó a Keata, entonces se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, la comida alejaba su pena.

—¿Estás mal?

Harry miró sobre su hombro para ver a las otras parejas entrando en la cocina. Él sacó las sobras del contenedor, quería ir a su cuarto para estar solo. Después de lo que sucedió, la compañía no era algo que quería.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos a una pareja descontrolada en nuestras manos?— Cecil tomó asiento ante la mesa.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros. Realmente no se sentía con ganas de hablar sobre eso.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas, Harry?— Drew palmeó la espalda de Harry, incapaz de alcanzar su hombro.

Harry arqueó una ceja y miró alrededor de la cocina. No le gustaba lo que veía en los ojos de las pequeñas parejas. Ellos estaban tramando algo, pero él no sabía qué... aun.

—Necesitas una intervención. —Blair se apoyó contra el mostrador.

—¿Intervención?— Si Cecil tenía un plan, a Harry no le iba a gustar eso.

—Sí —Johnny intervino—. Tú nos necesitas —señaló a cada pareja en el cuarto.

—¿Y qué es lo que necesito chicos?— Esto iba a ser bueno.

—Nos necesitas para mostrarle a Louis lo que significa ser una pareja. —Oliver le dio una traviesa sonrisa.

—Oh, no, aléjate de él, Cecil —Harry le advirtió.

—¿Qué?— Cecil preguntó inocentemente.

—Lo que sea que planeen, no lo hagan. Él está demasiado asustado como para que ustedes consigan que vaya a la cárcel o algo peor. —Harry bajó su comida y miró a las parejas—. Quiero decir. Mantengansen alejados de él. —Harry tomó los contenedores y salió.

🥀

—¿Nosotros lo vamos a dejar solo?— Cecil le preguntó a las otras parejas.

—¡No, no!— Keata se animó y levantó los brazos al aire.

—No creo eso.

—¿Entonces tienes un plan?— Oliver preguntó.

—Creo que le pediré a uno de los guerreros que nos lleven al restaurante y entonces me deslizaré a la cocina. Si él es pareja de Harry, no puede ser difícil, ¿verdad?

—No sé. Él huyó de aquí muy rápido. —Blair se frotó la mandíbula.

—Saben que los guerreros se enojarán con nosotros —Johnny se rió graciosamente—. Pero nosotros tenemos maneras de que ellos olviden su ira.

—Tienes razón —Oliver se rió—. Aunque yo no presionaría demasiado a Micah. Esos sermones hacen que quiera arrancarme el cabello.

Sin importar cómo reaccionaran los guerreros o por qué el cowboy huyó, Cecil llegaría con Louis de una manera u otra.

🥀

Louis lanzó otro plato al mostrador enojado con el hecho de que Harry no se había aparecido esa mañana. ¿Así que eso era, una sola noche? ¿Él fue bueno para una relación ocasional* y entonces a reclamar al siguiente? ¿Incluso Harry le habría dicho la verdad acerca del reclamo?, ¿o sólo lo usó y lo haría a un lado? 

 _(*._ _Roll_ _in_ _the_ _hay. literalmente rollo en el heno o revolcón, coloquialmente una relación sexual ocasional_ )

Louis golpeaba ollas y sartenes. Estaba enojado por haber entregado su masculinidad solo para haber sido tirado como la basura de ayer.

Se sentía usado.

—Hey.

Louis se giró para ver a uno de los chicos de la casa de Harry en la cocina. Se detuvo a esperar a ver lo que el chico quería.

—Soy Cecil.

—Encantado de conocerte, Cecil. —Louis le estrechó la mano, mirándolo con cautela.

—Te tengo una proposición. —Cecil se apoyó en el mostrador mirando a Louis.

—¿Qué puede ser?— Oh infiernos. Mira no más la diabólica sonrisa que el hombre me muestra. Louis tenía una urgencia de encontrar agua bendita y esparcirla en la cabeza del chico.

—Verás, nuestras parejas no nos dejan ir a ningún lado sin la compañía de un guerrero. Es por todo eso de los vampiros y los lobos rebeldes... —Cecil movió las manos en el aire—. Estaba pensando, dado que eres lo suficientemente rudo, y por lo que he visto, también lo suficientemente fuerte, que quizás podrías ser nuestra escolta.

Louis no confiaba en ese chico. Él tenía un brillo en la mirada que había visto en los alborotadores justo antes de que atacaran. Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba intrigado. —Entonces, ¿qué propones?

—Queremos ir a un club de striptease. —Cecil le dio una inocente mirada. Como una víbora justo antes de morder.

—¿Eso está bien? ¿Pero por qué debo ser yo quien los lleve ahí?— A Louis le estaba realmente empezando a gustar ese pequeño chico. Tenía espíritu. Quizás él había malinterpretado a Cecil.

—Porque eres lindo, y nosotros nos volveríamos locos si nos quedamos sentados en la casa, y los guerreros ni en un millón de años nos llevarían ahí. Por favor. —Le dio la mejor mirada de cachorrito que Louis hubiera visto.

—No sé. ¿Sus guerreros no intentarán arrancarme la piel estando vivo si los llevo?— A Louis no le gustaba el dolor. Él podía defenderse por sí mismo como el mejor, pero enfrentar a esos gigantes era un suicidio.

—No, tú eres una pareja. Ellos no pueden tocarte. Gritarte, quizás. —Cecil cerró sus manos juntas como si rezara, rogándole a Louis.

—Al infierno con eso. ¿Cuándo quieren ir?— Realmente nunca había tenido amigos. Estar en el 'closet' lo había hecho mantener las distancias de la gente por miedo a que lo descubrieran. Esto era una nueva sensación y a él le gustaba eso. 

—¡Sí! Gracias, L. ¿Qué te parece esta noche? Nosotros saldremos a hurtadillas por la entrada lateral. Hay un club de striptease masculino en la ciudad, y bueno, todos nos mantendremos en par por seguridad. Evitando a los vampiros. ―Cecil bailaba alrededor.

—Correcto. Me reuniré contigo a las diez en la entrada lateral. Yo no los esperaré ahí, así que si ustedes no están ahí, me iré.

—Uh, está bien. De cualquier manera, estaremos ahí. Tú tampoco te tardes. Tenemos que ser rápidos en esto. —Cecil levantó su puño, Louis solo se le quedó viendo.

—Al igual que esto —Cecil tomó la mano de Louis—, has un puño. —Louis curvó sus dedos, y Cecil chocó los puños juntos.

—¿Qué significa eso? No me uniré a una maldita pandilla. ―Louis apartó su mano.

Cecil se apoyó en el mostrador, carcajeándose. —No, tonto, eso significa que estás de acuerdo. U hola.

Louis lo miró curioso durante un momento. —Diez. No tardes.

—Lo entiendo. Ahora tengo que regresar antes de que los guerreros vengan a buscarme. —Cecil le dio un guiño con el brillo aún presente y salió de la cocina de Louis.

Parecía estar aceptando mucha loca mierda últimamente.

🥀

Louis llevó su camioneta hacia la entrada lateral, los siete hombres se apresuraron a entrar a la camioneta. Él tenía una camioneta con doble cabina, así que los más pequeños se sentaron en el regazo de los más grandes.

—¡Lo hicimos!— Johnny se reía mientras chocaba la mano con Keata.

—¿En qué infiernos me están metiendo?— Louis dirigió la camioneta hacia la carretera antes de que la manada de lobos se enterara y trataran de morder las llantas y a él como aperitivo.

Louis estacionó la camioneta, y todo el grupo salió como payasos saliendo de un carro de payasos.

—Todo el mundo con una pareja —Blair gritó sobre la emocionada charla.

Drew tomó la mano de Louis. —Hola, soy Drew. Mi pareja es Remi. —Le sonrió tímidamente a Louis.

—Hola, Drew. —Louis tomó la mano de Drew mientras se dirigían al interior del club. Cecil los llevó a todos a la primera fila, gritando y aullando cuando el primer bailarín stripper salió a hacer su número.

—¿A ustedes realmente no les importa que sepan que son gay?— Louis miró a Drew. Tenía la cabeza confundida por eso.

—No, mientras tengamos a nuestras parejas, el resto del mundo puede chupar weenies*. —Drew lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada—. ¿Lo entiendes?

 _(*._ _Weenies_ _, nombre que se les da a las salchichas, pero coloquialmente al pene. se deja el original porque no hay en español una palabra universal para salchicha y pene._ )

Louis se rió. —Lo entiendo.

—Hey, L, ven —Oliver gritó desde el otro lado.

Louis guió a Drew hacia allá y las parejas empujaron a Louis al escenario. Él tropezó, pero logró enderezarse. Estaba sorprendido e inseguro de cómo manejar eso.

—¿Qué infiernos están haciendo chicos?— Trató de bajar pero las parejas lo bloquearon. Dio un paso a la izquierda y a la derecha pero no ayudó, ellos solo se movían bloqueando su escape.

—Diviértete un poco —Kyoshi le gritó y se carcajeó.

Louis se giró cuando unas manos tomaron sus caderas. Un estríper masculino le dio un guiño. Se inclinó y le murmuró al oído a Louis:—Ellos me pagarón para bailar contigo. Solo déjate llevar.

Louis miró a las parejas mientras seguía ahí de pie, no estaba seguro de qué debería hacer. El estríper comenzó a bailar alrededor de Louis, moviéndose arriba y abajo detrás de Louis. El bailarín se quitó su camiseta y la lanzó a un lado, tomó las caderas de Louis de nuevo. —Relájate. —El tipo le sonrió.

Louis miró a las parejas. Todos ellos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, esperando a que él se divirtiera.

Joder.

Louis empezó a mover las caderas mientras el stripper se quitaba los pantalones. Quedándose ahora solo en tanga. Él lanzó los pantalones a un lado y movió su culo tan rápidamente que Louis pensó que se veía como si un tazón de gelatina hubiera cobrado vida.

 _—Vamos_ _Louis_ _, vamos_ _Louis_ _, vamos_ _Louis_ _. —_ Las parejas comenzaron a corear mientras que Johnny y Keata se movían como robot, chocando entre ellos y riéndose.

Louis entró en confianza y se pavoneó moviendo las caderas caminando por el escenario. Incluso el stripper se hizo a un lado para disfrutar la actuación de Louis.

Él dejó una mano en su cadera y deslizó la otra bajo el frente de su camiseta con movimientos lentos y sugestivos. Arqueó su ceja, dándoles a las parejas una sexy mirada.

Ellos gritaban, lo animaban y le lanzaban billetes a Louis. Él estaba impactado de admitirlo, pero se estaba malditamente divitiendo ahí arriba.

🥀

—¡Tu maldita pareja lo hizo de nuevo!— Los guerreros emparejados entraron como tromba a la oficina de Maverick, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando a su Alfa.

Maverick se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Cecil iba a lograr que lo destituyeran. —¿Rastrearon los GPS?

—No podemos, todos los vehículos están en su lugar, y cada habitación revisada —Hawk bufó.

—¿Entonces cómo infiernos salieron?— Maverick dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo. Realmente necesitaba ser limpiado.

—Louis —Maverick dijo la palabra confiado.

—No puede ser. Él no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo ahora —Harry admitió avergonzado.

—Llámalo. Iremos ahí. Les apuesto que no está en su casa y tampoco su camioneta. —Maverick miró a Harry a los ojos, demandando que lo hiciera.

—Si tú lo dices. —Harry sacó el teléfono celular y llamó a su cowboy.

🥀

—Gracias. —Louis jadeó, mientras bajaba del escenario—. Tuve un buen momento.

Cecil notó que lo dijo como si estuviera impresionado.

—Sabes Louis, todos nosotros somos parejas y todos nosotros somos hombres. Solo porque nosotros les permitimos a nuestras parejas que nos tomen no significa que seamos chicas o algo así. Ellos nos aman y darían sus vidas por nosotros, lo mismo que nosotros lo haríamos por ellos. —Cecil le deslizó un refresco de naranja a Louis.

Louis miró el vaso. —Yo manejaré, así que se supone que no debo beber, aunque una cerveza fría podría ser perfecta justo ahora.

Cecil le sonrió y se recargó en su asiento.

—Cuando te has escondido toda la vida, es difícil dejarlo ir. Quiero estar con Harry, solo... infiernos, no sé. —Louis le dio un tragó a su refresco, deseando que fuera un licor fuerte.

—Él es un buen hombre, con un corazón noble, siempre cuidándonos a nosotros, las parejas. Siempre amable. No puedes tener a nadie mejor. —Cecil esperaba estar convenciéndolo porque realmente le agradaba Louis y amaría tenerlo como parte de su improvisada familia.

—Me has dado mucho en qué pensar. Él es dulce. —Louis se ruborizó.

—¡Cecil!

Cecil levantó la cabeza. Oh mierda, su pareja se oía enojado.

—¿Dónde está mi Keata?— Cody corrió hacia Keata, jalándolo a sus brazos mientras Hawk tomaba a Johnny, dándole pequeños besos en toda la cara.

—Relájate, L está con nosotros. Él no permitiría que nada nos sucediera, ¿verdad?— Cecil se giró hacia Louis y vio el asiento vacío. Traidor.

—¿Podemos quedarnos?— Blair le preguntó a su pareja.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, rayito de sol. —Kota miró sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué dices, Maverick? ¿Les damos un poco de diversión a nuestras parejas?

Maverick miró a Cecil, nunca era capaz de enojarse con él más de dos segundos. —Está bien, pero que no los toquen o va a haber algunos strippers asesinados.

🥀

Louis se deslizó al lado de Harry, mirando hacia el escenario mientras empujaba sus dedos dentro de la mano de Harry.

Harry tragó duro, no estaba seguro de cómo manejar eso. ¿Jalaba a su pareja a sus brazos o lo dejaba hacer el movimiento? Decidió dejar que Louis guiara el camino.

Los guerreros se carcajeaban mientras las parejas gritaban emocionados, levantando billetes de a dólar y lanzándolos al escenario dado que a ellos no se les permitía ponerlos en la tanga.

Cecil se inclinó hacia adelante, y Maverick le gruñó, jalando a su pareja hacia atrás. —Cecil —Maverick le advirtió.

—¿Qué?— miró a Maverick inocentemente.

—¿Pasaste un buen rato?— Harry le preguntó a Louis, mientras él se reía de las payasadas de Cecil.

—Si, lo hice. —Louis se inclinó y besó a Harry. No un pequeño beso, sino un total y ardiente beso. Sabía que su cowboy estaba un poco nervioso de hacer esto en público. Un poco nervioso, si lo tenso que estaba le decía algo. Harry profundizó el beso, hasta que su pareja empezó a carcajearse. Extraño momento para hacer eso.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?— Harry acercó a Louis, queriendo saborearlo de nuevo. Sus hinchados labios por el beso lo llamaban.

—Drew.

—Tienes que hablarme de eso en algún momento. —Harry pasó su dedo índice bajo el mentón de su pareja levantándole la cara. Y besó a Louis de nuevo—. ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo?— Él rezó para no haber cruzado la invisible línea y estar presionándolo demasiado rápido de nuevo.

—Está bien.

Harry quería tomar a su vaquero y correr a su casa. En lugar de eso se recargó en el asiento y disfrutó viendo a las pequeñas parejas lanzando dinero a los que actuaban. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pareja, agradeciendo que Cecil y los otros no le escucharan cuando les advirtió que se mantuvieran lejos de Louis.

🥀

—Quiero estar arriba en esta ocasión.

Harry miraba a Louis como si fuera el mismo diablo que le estaba pidiendo que hicieran negocios con su alma.

Louis esperó a que Harry le contestara, sintiendo ya la animadversión construyéndose en su interior. Sabía que Harry nunca había estado abajo, pero tampoco él. No quería decir que no le gustara. Eso era diferente, y él se había sentido genial, pero, maldición, era su turno.

Harry asintió.

Louis quería reírse. El hombre se veía como si hubiera aceptado ir al frente de un escuadrón de fusilamiento.

Harry debía haber estado pensando que él iba a hundirse en Louis, por favor. Esperen un minuto, ¿Harry aceptó? —¿En serio?— Louis lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—Cierra la maldita boca, y lo digo literalmente. Será mejor que nadie se entere. —Harry tomó el lubricante del cajón y se lo dio a Louis.

Ambos se cayeron tratando de quitarse sus ropas. Louis se movió fuera del camino de Harry que comenzaba a desbalancearse al atorarse en sus jeans, y casi cayéndose. El gran galoot era demasiado grande para atraparlo. Louis podría quedar estampado en la pared.

—Lo juro. —Louis sonrió de oreja a oreja y subió a la cama con Harry—. Está bien, pareja, dóblate.

—No empieces, Louis —Harry gruñó y subió a la cama rodándose de espaldas y abriendo las piernas.

—Un hombre puede tener algo de diversión... —Él palmeó la cadera de Harry—. Dóblate.

—No. —Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué estás haciéndolo tan difícil? Yo cedí sin discutir. Ahora apresúrate a girarte y colocarte sobre tus malditas rodillas. ―Louis palmeó el muslo de Harry con la botella de lubricante.

—¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo de esta manera? Quiero mirarte a los ojos. —Harry hizo pucheros. Louis pensó que se veía tan lindo con el borde de su labio inferior hacia afuera.

—Eso es tan dulce... dóblate —Louis entrecerró los ojos y miró a Harry.

—Bien, pero yo estaré arriba la siguiente vez. —Harry se giró y se colocó de rodillas.

—Buen señor.

—¿Qué?— Harry lo miró sobre su hombro.

—Simplemente, uh, Guau. —Louis lubricó su mano, empujando dos dedos dentro del apretado agujero de Harry.

—Hey, podré ser un tipo grande pero ese de ahí es un territorio virgen —Harry gruñó.

—Lo siento. Estoy un poco emocionado. —Louis comenzó a abrir en tijeras sus dedos mientras con su otra mano acunaba las bolas de Harry.

—Más —Harry gimió.

—Pensé que te gustaría. —Louis movió sus dedos alrededor, tratando de encontrar el dulce punto de Harry.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?

—¿Podemos dejar de discutir? Vas a matar mi erección. ―Louis empujó de nuevo sus dedos.

—¡Santa jodida!

_Lo encontré._

—Se siente bien, ¿no es así?— Louis agregó un tercer dedo, estirando a su pareja todo lo que pudo—. ¿Listo?

—No.

—De cualquier manera, deslizaré mi víbora dentro de tu agujero. —Louis palmeó su culo—. Arriba Cowboy.

—¿Huh?

—Aquí viene el truco. —Louis se empujó al interior, deteniéndose cuando Harry se tensó. Joder, estaba apretado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y tomó una larga y lenta respiración para calmar su inminente orgasmo. Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron cuando Harry palmeó sus caderas.

—Está bien. —Harry se empujó un poco hacia atrás mientras Louis se empujaba hacia adelante.

—Harry, joder, tan apretado. —Louis apenas se controló disfrutando la sensación tan caliente y tan apretada que envolvía su pene.

—No hables —Harry gimió.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Silencio. —Harry se empujó hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué?

—Louis —advirtió.

—¿Por qué?— Louis comenzó a reírse. El sonido era como el de un niño de cinco años, pero él se estaba divirtiendo durante el sexo por primera vez, y le gustó eso. Harry era algo que él nunca había esperado, y sorprendentemente comenzó a ver que no podría vivir sin eso.

Harry comenzó a reírse con él. —Sólo Jódeme ya. Y si dices por qué, voy a golpearte.

—Bien. —Louis se aferró a las caderas de Harry, empujando su pene como un toro bronco. Cambió el ángulo, haciendo que Harry gritara su nombre—. Eso es correcto. ¿De quién es el pene dentro de ti?

—Cállate. —Harry se empujó hacia atrás, golpeando a Louis con su culo y casi lo empuja.

—Entonces, quieres jugar, ¿eh?— Louis tomó los hombros de Harry, levantando una pierna y montándolo como si estuviera en el rodeo. Joder sí. Él sintió el hormigueo comenzar en la base de su columna. Louis se inclinó hacia su pareja tratando de alcanzar su pene. Finalmente lo alcanzó y lo jalaba mientras se empujaba.

—Louis... voy a... —Harry bajó la cabeza y levantó el culo.

—Dámelo. Dámelo papi —Louis sonrió.

—Engreído —Harry gruñó.

—Creo que te gusta eso —él se rió—. O puedes llamarme Rey Louis.

Louis dejó de hablar cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Harry temblaba y se tensaba. Apretó el eje de Harry mientras se empujaba una vez más. El pulsante pene de Harry estalló en su mano cediendo su cremoso premio a Louis.

—Harry —Louis gritó mientras él golpeaba duro, luces explotaban detrás de sus ojos. El musculoso culo de Harry lo apretaba con un agarre de muerte. Se dejó caer en la fuerte y sudada espalda de Harry.

—Joder, hombre. —Harry se cayó hacia adelante.

—Lo acabo de hacer. —Louis se rió mientras Harry trató de palmearlo.

Harry jaló a Louis sobre él, besándole la sien. —Sabes que eres mío. No comparto.

—Si, porque el Señor sabe que golpearías al chico. —Louis frotó su rostro en el pezón de Harry, logrando que su pareja gimiera.

—¿Qué acerca de Kitty?— Harry se movió para verlo a los ojos.

—Uh, es mujer.  _Duh_.

—Está bien, pero voy a estar observándola. —Harry jaló a Louis más cerca. Suspiró y pasó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de su pareja. El hombre tenía el pecho cálido que Louis hubiera visto.

—No tan malditamente cerca —murmuró, entonces bostezó y se acurrucó más cerca de su calentador personal. Louis lo miró con una traviesa sonrisa.

Harry sonrió. —¿Celoso?

—Ya quisieras. —Quizás lo estaba, pero eso no significaba que lo tuviera que saber Harry—. Ahora será mejor que duerma algo o amarraré tus cuatro patas y te amordazaré. —Louis enterró su cabeza entre el mentón y el hombro de Harry. Si solo estuviera así de cómodo todo el tiempo.

🥀

Louis silbaba mientras salía de la recámara de Harry, pero eso se murió en sus labios cuando vio a un pequeño tigre caminar hacia él. Podía haber jurado que Harry dijo que ellos eran lobos. Quizás su pareja estaba un poco loco y no podía recordar qué animal era porque eso frente a él definitivamente era un tigre.

Louis tragó saliva cuando un gran lobo dio vuelta en la esquina detrás del tigre. Se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien.

Si, ahí seguían.

Louis sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, y él la retiró y se giró. Uno de los guerreros inclinó la cabeza y se carcajeó. —No dejes que te asusten.

—Lo siento. —Louis se limpió la garganta, se sentía un poco avergonzado de que los animales salvajes lo pusieran nervioso—. ¿Hay gatos y perros viviendo aquí?

El hombre se rió. —Hola, soy Loco. Debes ser Louis, la pareja de Harry.

Estrechó la mano ofrecida sin dejar de ver al extraño par que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

—Nosotros somos lobos. Kyoshi, el de ahí, y su primo Keata, son tigres, shifters del sur de Japón.

—Espero que no creas que eso explica esto. —Louis se reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. El pequeño tigre se detuvo frente a él y se sentó en sus patas traseras. Levantó una pata como lo haría un gato. ¿Eso era normal en un tigre?

—Creo que Kyoshi quiere jugar. —Loco se reía. Louis vio cómo el hombre rascaba al tigre, detrás de la oreja, el lobo le dio un bajo gruñido.

—Al señor lindo y gruñón no parece gustarle la idea de que el tigre sea tocado, creo que me gustaría mantener mis diez dedos intactos si no te molesta. —Louis dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No, a Storm no le molesta. Eso es algo de pareja. Kyoshi ama que le rasquen detrás de las orejas.

 _Y el lobo parecía que amaría comerse a Loco. No gracias._  —Um, está bien. Me voy a ir, solo sigue rascando al gato. Buena suerte.

Louis se giró y caminó un poco más rápido que lo normal para poner la mayor distancia posible entre su cuerpo y esos agudos dientes.

Entró al estudio y cambió la música del estero a una estación local de música country. Sus oídos iban a empezar a sangrar en un minuto si seguía oyendo esa guitarra gemir con esa horrible música.

—Hey, ¿qué infiernos es eso?— Cecil cubrió sus oídos.

—Eso se llama música, pruébala alguna vez. —Louis caminó hacia el bar, buscando una cerveza.

—Podría si perdiera a mi esposa o quisiera a mi perro de regreso. —Cecil movió el botón hasta colocarla de nuevo en el heavy metal.

—Sigue escuchando eso si quieres que cometa suicidio. ―Louis tomó una botella y volvió a cambiar a  _Garth_ _Brooks_.

—¿Quieres un duelo al mediodía?— Cecil colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

Louis se mordió una sonrisa. —Mañana al atardecer, en el patio trasero.

—Bien. Hasta entonces... —movió el botón de nuevo a  _Metállica_. Louis podría no escuchar música, pero a él le gustaban las bandas populares.

—Hasta entonces. —Louis la regresó de nuevo a la canción country.

—¡Alto! Quiero matar a mi esposa y perder a mi perro al mismo tiempo —Johnny gritó.

El estéreo dio un fuerte zumbido y entonces murió.

—Mira lo que hiciste. —Cecil miró a Louis, entonces jugó con el botón.

—¿Yo? Eso era música satánica. Debió haberse chupado el alma del estéreo. —Le tomó todo lo que tenía a Louis para no soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— Maverick entró al estudio.

Louis y Cecil se señalaron el uno al otro.

—Él lo hizo —dijeron al unísono.

Maverick se acercó a Louis, lo miró de arriba a abajo. ―Nosotros no hemos sido presentados formalmente. Verte en el club nocturno cuando buscábamos a las parejas no cuenta. Soy Maverick, Alfa de la manada Brac.

—Soy Louis, cocinero del restaurante— Louis extendió su mano.

Los labios de Maverick se elevaron en una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de Louis.

—Otro humano con fuerte carácter. Al menos no tengo que considerar matarte.

—Uh, ¿gracias?— Louis lo vio sobre Cecil, quien estaba sonriendo.

Maverick se rió fuerte esta vez. —No hay problema. Bienvenido a nuestra familia.

—Hey, no me diste la bienvenida a mí —Johnny hizo pucheros.

—No, Johnny, no lo hice. Lo siento. Bienvenido.

Johnny brillaba. —Gracias.

Maverick sacudió la cabeza. —¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento en mi oficina, Louis?

—Seguro. Sólo muéstrame el camino. —Louis siguió al enorme hombre por el pasillo. Maverick se sentó en una silla de cuero detrás del escritorio.

—Sé que eres nuevo en todo esto de las parejas y de los lobos y vampiros, pero apreciaría si no dejaras que mi pareja, Cecil, hablara contigo acerca de otro escape. Ellos no son prisioneros, pero nosotros cuidamos a nuestras parejas cuidadosamente. Hay quien les gustaría dañarlos o matarlos. Eso te incluye a ti ahora. —Maverick se recargó en su asiento.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero si no te molesta, te diré que ellos se sienten atrapados. Quizás si salieran una vez al mes, quizás dos. Dejar que se sacudan la fiebre de cabaña*. —Louis se encogió de hombros.

 _(*._ _Cabin_ _fever_ _. Fiebre de cabaña, término utilizado para describir el desánimo e irritabilidad que aquejaba a quienes permanecían mucho tiempo dentro de las cabañas durante el invierno, sin salir al exterior_ )

—Buen punto. Tomaré eso en consideración —Maverick sonrió—. Me agradas. Hablas respetuosamente.

—Si eso es todo, tengo un duelo con tu pareja pronto. —Louis se puso de pie e inclinó el sombrero.

Maverick arqueó una ceja. —Solo no lo mates. Él es travieso, pero lo amo entrañablemente.

—Lo comprendo. —Louis regresó al estudio.

🥀

Louis dio vuelta en la esquina, con un rifle de asalto frente a él, listo para atacar. Rápidamente miró hacia la biblioteca y vio que estaba vacía, así que siguió adelante.

Entrando a la cocina, oyó la estática de unos walkie-talkie y órdenes siendo murmuradas.

Acostándose sobre su abdomen, Louis se arrastró alrededor de la mesa, apuntando el rifle hacia arriba. Apretó el gatillo, disparó una rápida carga y salió corriendo.

—¿Crees que puedes dispararme?— Maverick le gritó a Louis quien salía de la cocina y subía las escaleras. Él sabía que le había dado a Maverick, esa no era pregunta.

Siguió por el pasillo, con el arma apoyada en el hombro, sus ojos se enfocaron en Keata que salía de su cuarto. Louis disparó, golpeando a Keata en el pecho.

—¡Louis!— Keata gritó, pero él ya se estaba moviendo.

La estática del radio se oyó y Louis entró de puntas en el siguiente cuarto en donde Drew estaba escondido debajo de la cama. Louis le disparó y regresó escaleras abajo. Drew le gritó que iba a pagar por eso.

Entró al cuarto de Harry, encontrándose cara a cara con Harry armado.

—Creías que podías escapar de mí, ¿verdad?— Harry lo rodeó, señalando con su arma a la cabeza de Louis, indicándole que quería que la dejara.

—Creo que no. —Louis levantó su arma pero Harry fue más rápido y le disparó en la cara a Louis.

—¡Ah, mierda!— Louis corrió fuera del cuarto hacia el estudio. Tres guerreros estaban ahí apuntándole, y dispararon simultáneamente.

Louis gritó, dejó caer el arma y levantó las manos protegiéndose. Demasiado tarde. Louis estaba empapado, el agua bajaba por su cabello y ropa.

🥀

Louis subió corriendo los escalones de su departamento. El día había sido muy ocupado, y la cocina estaba caliente. Debía bañarse e ir a encontrarse con Harry. Su corazón se sentía ligero. Harry lo hacía más feliz de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Solo en pensar en el gigante lo hacía reír de alegría.

Él estaba tarareando feliz mientras salía. Era una hermosa noche, las estrellas brillaban en un cielo sin nubes. El amor llenaba el aire. Louis se rió. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a pensar tan poéticamente? Sonrió ante sus emociones como de chica, y eso no era un cliché, se sentía como si estuviera en el séptimo cielo. La gran tonta sonrisa que mostraba era porque finalmente se había aceptado como lo que era y con quien quería estar. Hablando de eso, él necesitaba llegar con Harry.

Louis silbaba de camino a su camioneta. Quería gritar que era gay y que el gran galoot era suyo. Acababa de llegar a su camioneta, cuando fue sorprendido por alguien detrás de él que lo golpeó a la altura de los riñones. Se quedó momentáneamente sin aire, pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente. Quien fuera escogió al hombre equivocado. Louis lanzó el codo hacia atrás, pero sintió como si golpeara una pared de ladrillo.

—¿Creías que te había olvidado?

Louis gritó cuando el dolor lo inundó a través de su cuello desgarrado. Él lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó a quien fuera que estaba detrás de él. Veía estrellas mientras tomaba su cuello y cabeza simultáneamente.

—Jodido humano. Pagarás por esto.

Louis sintió que desgarraban su espalda y caliente sangre bajó por su piel. Estaba impactado mientras alcanzaba una barra de metal que tenía en la caja de la camioneta, la blandió salvajemente. Ese era el vampiro de la otra noche. El que Harry había atrapado. Las uñas de sus dedos eran largas como garras. Debió usarlas para desgarrar la espalda de Louis.

El chupasangre se reía. —¿Crees que puedes vencerme?

—Puede que no sea capaz, pero tú no te irás ileso.

Louis tomó la barra y la encajó dentro del pecho del vampiro, usando todo su peso en eso.

Él sabía que no solo estaba luchando por su vida, sino también contra el tiempo. El frente de la blanca camisa se empapó con mucha sangre. Se estaba desangrando rápidamente. Su impecable camisa blanca era como una esponja y podía sentir los jeans también húmedos y pegajosos.

El vampiro rugió, tumbando a Louis al suelo, mientras se sacaba la barra. —Bastardo. —La criatura cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose el hoyo con las manos, y cayó. Louis pateó a la criatura para asegurarse que estuviera muerto o muerto de nuevo.

Sabía que fue cuestión de suerte que el primer golpe diera en el corazón. Al parecer el mito acerca de las estacas de madera era inexacto.

Louis se puso de pie y se tambaleó hacia el restaurante. Casi había llegado a la puerta trasera cuando sintió que su cuello estaba sangrando intensamente y su espalda ardía como el fuego. Se arrastró hacia la puerta y logró entrar, su visión se nubló mientras luchaba por alcanzar el teléfono del restaurante.

Louis tomó una toalla e hizo presión en su cuello, tratando de detener el sangrado. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número celular de Harry, se estaba mareando rápidamente.

—¿Hola?

—A–ayuda...

—¿Louis? ¡Louis!— Harry gritó del otro lado de la línea.

Louis cayó al suelo, y la oscuridad lo rodeó.

🥀

—Necesito ayuda. Algo le sucedió a mi pareja —Harry gritó pasando por el estudio mientras se dirigía a la puerta del frente. Él quería cambiar pero ¿qué si Louis necesitaba ser llevado al hospital?

Harry salió al camino, levantando grava y golpeando con ella los otros vehículos. Llegó al restaurante y vio la camioneta de su pareja. Oh Dios, hay demasiada jodida sangre, salpicando la camioneta de Louis y la banqueta. Harry no creía haber visto tanta en un mismo lugar en su vida. El vampiro de la otra noche estaba tirado en el suelo. Harry rugió cuando levantó el cuerpo y lo lanzó hacia un árbol viendo que caía flojo al suelo.

Si él no hubiera dejado escapar al vampiro, su pareja no estaría herida. O quizás algo peor. Harry entró como tromba al restaurante, siguiendo el rastro de sangre. Louis estaba bajo el mostrador, su cuello estaba abierto por una mordida.  _¡Oh Dios, no!_

Corrió hacia Louis, lo levantó en sus brazos, Harry aulló cuando sintió sus manos pegajosas por la sangre en la espalda de su pareja. —¡Alguien que nos ayude!— Harry gritó meciendo al inconsciente cowboy en sus brazos—. Por favor no —gritó.

—Vamos, Harry. Hay que llevarlo al hospital rápido. El centro médico está cerca. —Gunnar jaló a Harry de los hombros. Él sabía que tenían muy poco precioso tiempo. Louis podría desangrarse si no llegaban ahí rápido.

—Está bien. —Harry se limpió los ojos mientras llevaba a su pareja en sus brazos, corriendo hacia la puerta y subiendo al vehículo de Gunnar—. Apúrate. No puedo perderlo. —Harry levantó su camiseta y se secó su cara, limpiándose los mocos y las lágrimas. Tenía al hombre inconsciente en sus brazos. Hay demasiada jodida sangre.

—Nosotros no perderemos a nadie esta noche, amigo. —Gunnar voló, pasándose toda señal de alto y semáforo. Llevó la camioneta frente al Hospital y Harry salió, gritando que alguien le ayudara.

Un joven doctor se apresuró a llegar con Harry y jaló a Louis de sus brazos. Harry luchó para mantener a su pareja con él.

—No puedo ayudarlo si no me lo entregas. —El doctor tocó suavemente el brazo de Harry.

—Está bien, pero haz lo mejor por él. —Harry dejó salir un sollozó mientras el doctor alejaba la camilla.

Los guerreros llegaron al centro médico y rodearon a Harry.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Maverick colocó su mano en el hombro de Harry.

—Jodidos vampiros. ¿Podrían haberlo cambiado? ¿Convertirlo en uno de ellos?— Harry no había pensado en eso, pero ahora eso era la única cosa que estaba en su mente además de lo que estaba atravesando su pareja.

—Llamaré al príncipe Christian y lo descubriremos. Espera aquí, Harry. Él lo superará. —Maverick caminó hacia afuera e hizo su llamada.

Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y un aullido desgarró su pecho. Eso fue tan ensordecedor que las enfermeras corrieron detrás de los escritorios, acobardadas.

Gunnar tomó el brazo de Harry. —Contrólate. Sé que estás herido, hombre, pero no puedes hacer eso aquí.

—Vete al infierno. —Harry jaló su brazo y se alejó de Gunnar, empujó las puertas y salió hacia la noche.

🥀

Las parejas estaban sombríamente sentados en el estudio esperando noticias de Louis.

—Ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestro duelo —Cecil sonrió tras las lágrimas.

—Él lo logrará. Nosotros lo aplazaremos. —Kyoshi palmeó el brazo de Cecil.

—Escucharé cada maldita cursi canción country que quiera si sale de esto. —Cecil se secó los ojos. A él realmente le agradaba el cowboy. El hombre era definitivamente diferente y se divertía teniéndolo alrededor. Cecil ni siquiera quería contemplar la idea de que algo le sucediera al hombre.

Todos ellos giraron la cabeza cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y Harry entró como una tromba.

Si Harry estaba aquí, las cosas eran serias, ¿eso significaba que...?

—Necesito hablar con Maverick. —Cecil se puso de pie y corrió hacia la oficina de su pareja, marcó con temblorosas manos.

—¿Cecil?— Maverick preguntó cuando contestó el teléfono.

—Si, ¿cómo está? ¿Por qué Harry está aquí?

—Aún no sabemos, bebé. Pero me alegra saber que Harry está allí. Te mantendré informado.

—Gracias. —Cecil sentía ganas de llorar por no tener a su pareja con él en momentos como este. Entendió lo fácil que podría perderlo—. ¿Maverick?

—¿Si, bebé?

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

Cecil colgó, aliviado de que la llegada de Harry no significara que Louis hubiera muerto. Regresó con las otras parejas, todas las miradas cuestionaban a Cecil.

—Aún no saben nada.

—Pensé... —Drew sollozó.

—Yo, también.

Jason miró hacia afuera por la ventana de la cocina. ¿Qué infiernos estaba haciendo Harry? ¿No debería de estar en el hospital? Salió viendo los maniáticos movimientos que hacía Harry.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

Harry lo miró como si fuera un fantasma. —Yo... sí. —El guerrero se secó las lágrimas con su camiseta y comenzó a cortar la hierba. Lo que sea que hiciera, Jason podría ayudar.

🥀

Louis despertó en el hospital sintiéndose como si un toro lo hubiera pateado cientos de veces. Se movió y sintió gasas. Había vendajes cubriendo su hombro derecho y su cuello. Su espalda también dolía como el infierno.

—Hey.

Louis levantó la vista para ver a Harry parado cerca a la ventana. Sus ojos nublados. ¿Su gran galoot estaba llorando? ―Hola —logró decir. Su garganta estaba seca y quería que Harry lo sostuviera—. ¿Yo...?

—Maverick llamó al príncipe de los vampiros. No te convertirás. Probablemente te sientas sediento y desees carne un poco sangrante, pero no chuparás sangre. —Harry se acercó y pasó sus nudillos por un lado de la cara de Louis—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como mierda. —Louis trató de alcanzarlo pero estaba conectado a demasiadas malditas mangueras—-. Sácame esta mierda. —Trató de jalar las malditas cosas, pero no cedían. Tenían demasiada cinta sosteniéndolas.

—No puedo. Los necesitas. —Harry detuvo los brazos de Louis.

—No, no los necesito. Ahora desenchúfame, o yo mismo lo haré. —Jaló la blanca cinta con sus dedos de la intravenosa en su brazo. Estaba determinado a dejar el hospital y olvidarse de haber sido una víctima. Estaba tan humillado de estar acostado ahí con todos esos tubos saliendo de él. Él estaba bien.

—Deja eso. Los necesitas. ¿O tendré que amarrarte?— Harry palmeó su mano, alejándola—. Hay una diferencia entre estar suficientemente bien como para irte y solo ser un testarudo, y tú eres el hombre más testarudo que he conocido.

—No abuses de un inválido. —Louis lo miró fijamente. Louis no estaba seguro de qué significaba que entrecerrara esos ojos verdes, pero él iba a salir de ahí, lo quisiera o no Harry.

—No eres un inválido, sólo tienes unos raspones. —Harry tomó sus muñecas, luchando para evitar que se quitara los tubos—. Si no te calmas te vas a hacer más daño.

—Maldición, Harry, me siento bien. Tengo que ir a cocinar. ―Louis miró fijamente a su pareja—. No puedo quedarme aquí jugando al enfermo. —Louis giró la cabeza, no quería que el invencible Harry viera el dolor en sus ojos. Había pensado que moriría, que nunca volvería a ver a su Harry de nuevo, discutir con él, hacerle el amor o que él le hiciera el amor. No iba a decir todo eso fuerte. Él tenía su orgullo.

—¿En serio? Fuiste atacado y mordido por un vampiro, dado por muerto, y ¿todo lo que te preocupa es cocinar?— Harry giró los ojos—. Eres increíble.

—Solo déjame salir de aquí. —Louis dejó de pelear, sus ojos rogaban que Harry lo llevara a casa, lo llevara a cualquier lado menos que lo dejara aquí.

—¿Por qué no puedo decirte que no? Esto va en contra de mi mejor juicio, Louis. Necesitas quedarte aquí y recuperarte.

—Puedo recuperarme en casa tan bien como aquí. —Louis sonrió. Sabía que había ganado este round. Harry podría ser un grande e intimidante hombre pero para Louis era un gran oso de peluche.

Harry se limpió la garganta. —Me gustaría que te mudaras conmigo. —Tomó la silla junto a la cama de hospital y se sentó. Una pelea estaba por venir. La podía sentir en sus entrañas.

Louis de nuevo luchó por enderezarse. —Haré un trato contigo. Tú me sacas de aquí y seré todo tuyo.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron. ¿Estaba su cowboy cediendo tan fácilmente?

Louis dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y miró al techo mientras hablaba. —Sé que te he dado momentos difíciles. Nunca fue mi intención.

—Lo entiendo. —Harry se puso de pie y acomodó las sábanas alrededor del cuerpo de Louis. No estaba seguro de qué decir. ¿Era su cowboy luchador mientras salía del 'closet' o era su chispeante personalidad?

—Nunca he sido un vanidoso, pero honestamente, ¿qué tan horrible soy ahora?

Harry se recargó en la silla, sus dedos tensos en su regazo. Rezó porque su pareja no cayera en una depresión. —Tú te ves como si Dios mismo hubiera besado tu frente.

Louis empezó a reírse, sus ojos brillaban con la risa. Giró la cabeza y miró a Harry. —¿Tratas de entrar en mis pantalones?

—Trato de entrar en tu corazón —dijo Harry. Él estaba siendo serio, pero Louis aún no hacía una declaración, él no quería agregar presión para que él dijera la palabra con A, al menos aun no, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—Entonces, ¿brincarías sobre mi o qué?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Primero necesitas mejorar.

Su pareja entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry. —Si tú me sacas de aquí, olvidaré las puntuaciones y me mudaré contigo.

El hombre sabía cómo negociar duro. —Déjame ver qué puedo hacer.

🥀

—Puedo hacerlo, —Louis palmeó a Harry que trataba de ayudarlo a subir a la cama. Finalmente había hablado con el testarudo hombre para que se mudara con él. Harry aceptó sacarlo del hospital si lo hacía. Él no estaba en contra del chantaje si con eso lograba que su pareja se quedara en su cama cada noche. Además, en ese pequeño departamento se sentía claustrofóbico.

Louis necesitaba lugar para respirar, lugar para mover ese lindo trasero.

Su cuello sanó en tiempo record. El príncipe Christian dijo que así sería. Y malditamente estaba en lo cierto. Se veía como si el ataque nunca hubiera sucedido. Pero a Harry le gustaba cuidar de él, así que Louis solo tendría que lidiar con eso.

—Sé que puedes. Solo déjame cuidar de ti. —Harry lo ayudó a subir y se sentó al lado de él—. Me asustaste.

—Soy más fuerte que eso —su pareja bufó.

—Si eres más fuerte que eso, ven aquí. —Harry lo levantó y caminó hacia la pared del fondo con Louis y presionó el botón de reproducción de un reproductor de CD que había comparado para Louis y su amada música.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Louis se inclinó, su ojos revisaron. Harry nunca tendría suficiente de ver esos ojos celestes. Su pareja tenía espíritu, pero Harry no lo quería de otra manera.

—Sé que te gusta, ¿no es así?— Harry sonrió y jaló a Louis a sus brazos y comenzó a oírse la canción.

—Esa es ' _Beautiful_ ', de  _Faith_ _Hill_ _._  —Louis tragó saliva—. No sabía que te gustaba la música country, especialmente algo tan romántico.

Harry se movía de un lado a otro con su pareja en los brazos, acarició el cuello de Louis. —Te amo, Louis —Harry murmuró dentro de su cuello. Él sabía que estaba presionando los límites por decirlo, pero se le salió al pensar lo cerca que estuvo de perder a su cowboy.

—Yo... Yo.

—No tienes que decírmelo, solo quería que lo supieras. —Giró a Louis, sonriendo cuando su pareja se rió fuerte. Él jaló a Louis de nuevo a sus brazos—. Eres el mundo para mí. Nunca me asustes de nuevo. —Harry lo jaló fuerte hacia su pecho. El pensar que nunca sostendría a su pareja de nuevo, lo había aterrado. Él podría sostener a su hermoso hombre en sus brazos por siempre si pensara que el chico no lo iba a insultar por eso.

Harry lo sostuvo cerca, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo de la espalda de Louis mientras repetía la canción que se oía en el cuarto. 

  
—No planeé esto. —Él bailaba con Harry hasta que sus piernas golpearon contra la cama—. Tu turno —Louis dijo suavemente.

Harry gruñó mientras le quitaba la ropa a Louis, desnudándolo en tiempo record.

Louis cayó de rodillas viendo a Harry, antes de sacar su lengua y lamer la cabeza de su pene.

—Louis —Harry gimió.

Su pareja separó los labios y lo chupó profundamente, tomando las bolas de Harry en su mano, mientras lamía la fuerte vena bajo el pene.

Harry pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de su pareja, animándolo a tomarlo más profundamente. Louis relajó los músculos de su garganta y tomó a Harry hasta la base.

—Louis —Harry gritó, sus caderas, tomaron un errático ritmo—. Cerca. —Sus ojos giraron hacia atrás, los sentimientos lo abrumaban. Su cuerpo temblaba con la emoción, de saber que su Louis estaba de rodillas. No más relaciones de una noche, no más camas vacías al despertar. Louis le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

Harry recordó la relación de una sola noche de hace tiempo. De la noche en que Cecil fue secuestrado. Se sentía tan solo sabiendo que el tipo que había llevado a su cama no era su pareja, cuando la pareja del Alfa entró abruptamente al cuarto. Gracias a los dioses que el chico que había llevado a casa estaba en la ducha cuando la interrupción ocurrió.

Harry nunca se sentiría tan solo de nuevo. Nunca sentiría el dolor en su pecho de saber que la persona con la que estaba no era su pareja y que no podía quedarse con él.

Louis empujó a Harry que cayó de espaldas, y subió sobre él, tomándolo con su boca nuevamente.

—Si, Louis, si, si —Harry balbuceaba cuando su pareja trataba de chuparlo a través de su manguera—. ¡Uh!— Harry aulló cuando se corrió en la garganta de Louis.

—Jódeme. —Louis tomó el lubricante del cajón, se lo lanzó a Harry. Ah joder, esas palabras tenían el pene de Harry regresando a la vida en tiempo record.

—¿Impaciente?— Harry lo preparó y se deslizó en casa.

—Oh, infiernos. —Louis era salvaje, arqueaba su espalda y se movía contra Harry mientras tomaba su pene y se masturbaba frenéticamente.

—Bebé, estoy tan malditamente cerca. —Harry colocó sus manos en las caderas de Louis y comenzó a empujarse en su interior.

Las manos de Harry se deslizaron hacia el trasero cowboy de Louis, apretando cada montículo. Quería hacerlo desde que puso sus ojos por primera vez en su pareja, La tentación de esos globos tenían a Harry listo para morderlo.

Sus caninos bajaron, y sus ojos cambiaron. Acarició la espalda de Louis y sus dedos trazaron cada vértebra de la columna de Louis.

Cubrió la espalda de Louis y lamió sus hombros. Harry no iba a morderlo. Él luchaba contra la urgencia, sabiendo por lo que su pareja acababa de atravesar.

—Hazlo. —Louis inclinó la cabeza, su voz era temblorosa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ahora, maldición, hazlo ahora. —Louis se movía llevando a Harry al borde.

Él hundió sus caninos y su cerebro explotó con todo el sabor que consumía de Louis.

—Oh, Dios. —Louis bajó la cabeza. Harry cerró la herida y gritó su liberación mientras Louis se contoneaba debajo de él.

—Joder, ahora soy una chica. —Louis sonrió mientras caía en la cama—. Has hecho que me guste estar abajo, es un hecho ahora lo amo.

—Al menos eres más atractivo que una —Harry bromeó, jalando a su cowboy más cerca.

—Cállate. —Louis palmeó su hombro—. Le dices esto a alguien y te amarro a la cama.

Harry se rió. —Eso se oye más como placer que como amenaza.

—Eso es porque no tienes bien la cabeza.

🥀

Johnny y Drew se reían cuando Louis lanzó el control. ―¿Cómo infiernos hacen para jugar con esta mierda?

—¿El juego te golpeó?— Blair se reía desde la mesa de billar donde él y su hermano estaban jugando.

Johnny levantó el control. —Tienes que intentarlo. Lograrás entenderlo. —A él le agradaba Louis y su gran sombrero de cowboy. Era divertido y no trataba a los pequeños hombres como si él fuera mejor que ellos.

Louis miraba el control como si Johnny estuviera sosteniendo una víbora. —No muerde. Inténtalo, por favor —sonrió cuando Louis lo tomó.

—¿Cómo haces para jugar este maldito juego?

—Tienes que disparar antes de que te disparen. —Johnny le mostró cómo usar el control. Louis gruñía y asentía.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo.

Johnny saltaba con sus botas favoritas rosas mientras luchaba contra el cowboy. Louis logró entenderlo, así que Johnny lo llevó al siguiente nivel del juego.

—Oh, no, no lo hagas, renacuajo. —Louis se reía cuando tomó al hombre de Johnny y lo mató. El cowboy gritaba mientras se quitaba el sombrero y golpeaba su muslo—. Lo entendí.

—Suerte de principiante. —Johnny se reía graciosamente—. ¿Quieres una malteada? Aprendí a hacerlas. Cody me enseñó. ―Johnny fue detrás de la barra y sacó la licuadora. Cuidadosamente contó ocho cubos de hielo y los echó a la licuadora. Recordar poner la tapa antes de encenderla. Repetía en su cabeza. Lo siguiente que agregó fueron fresas y plátanos, lanzó algunos Cheerios, porque a él no le gustaban las malteadas sin ellos. Mantenía una pequeña bolsa al lado de la licuadora. Johnny tomó la botella de miel y cuidadosamente agregó una cucharada, dejando que se hundiera en la mezcla. Lo último que agregó fue el yogurt.

¿Eso era todo?

Decidiendo que lo era, colocó la tapa y presionó el botón, escuchando que se mezclaba.

—Se ve bien. —Louis señaló con la cabeza la bebida que se mezclaba mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas altas. Johnny no podía hablar. Él miraba el reloj. Tres, dos uno. Presionó el botón de apagado y le sonrió a Louis.

—Está listo. —Johnny tomó un par de vasos largos de la repisa y sirvió malteada en cada uno de ellos—. Dime si te gusta. —Vio un Cheerios en su vaso y entró en pánico, mirando si Louis la probaba y viendo si en su bebida había alguno visible. Comenzó a tararear para sí mismo mientras Louis bebía.

—Está bueno. —Louis chocó su vaso con el de Johnny y lo levantó. Johnny dejó salir una respiración de alivio. Él no sabía cómo hacer la maniobra Heimlich si el vaquero se ahogaba con un Cheerio.

🥀

—¿A dónde vamos?— Louis dejó que Harry lo guiara hacia la cocina y a la puerta de atrás.

—No veas. —Harry le había cubierto los ojos, diciéndole algo acerca de que arruinaría la sorpresa. Louis sostenía la mano de su pareja, sintiendo que el mundo finalmente estaba bien. Había estado asustado como el infierno de salir del clóset para que todos lo vieran, pero con Harry a su lado, él tenía valor.

—¿Es mucho más allá, Papá pitufo?— Louis se rió, amaba molestar al gran oso de hombre.

—Bocón, puedes quitarte la venda ahora.

Louis se quitó la venda de los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás. Tenía que estar viendo cosas. No hay manera. Si él incluso hubiera tenido alguna duda acerca de lo que Harry sentía por él, bueno, esto de aquí lo cimentaba.

—Te amo. —Harry rodeó la cintura de Louis—. ¿Te gusta?

—Harry —Louis murmuró mientras caminaba hacia el corral. Dos hermosos caballos Tabiano Tennessee Walking* paseaban tranquilamente. Llegó hacia uno y mimó la nariz del caballo.

__(*. El_ _ __tenesse_ _ __ __Walking_ _ __o caballo de paso fino, fue desarrollado a través de cruces por los dueños de plantaciones de algodón para pasear por sus tierras, por los que se les conoce por su andar de cuatro pasos, son populares por su estilo de caminar y por su resistencia y fácil monta.)_ _

—Incluso construí un establo para ellos. Tiene calefacción. Compré monturas y todo lo necesario. Había un experto que me ayudó para comprar todo lo necesario para montar.

—Te amo —Louis lo soltó, las emociones lo bombardeaban. Ya podía sentir el viento en su cabello—. Yo... Wow.

Harry se limpió la garganta ignorando la declaración de Louis. Louis estaba feliz. A él no le gustaban todas esas cosas emocionales pero el momento era tan abrumador para él, que solo se le salió.

—¿Listo para enseñarme a montar?

—Infiernos, sí. —Louis no podía contener su emoción. Dejó el bote de agua que había llevado abajo, ya que ahora siempre estaba sediento, pero a él no le importaba. Mientras el buen Señor le diera más tiempo con Harry, cargaría el maldito bote el resto de su vida.

Ellos entraron al bosque y llegaron a un claro, Louis nunca había sido más feliz en toda su vida. Harry lo hacía completamente feliz. Ya no le importaba quién supiera que él era gay en tanto tuviera a Harry. Finalmente entendió las palabras de Drew:  _'Deja que el mundo chupe un_ _weenie'_ _._

Harry lo perdió de vista, pero lo logró. Louis lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutó el sol que le caía. ¿Había algo más pacífico en la vida?

—Creo que deberíamos de regresar —Harry dijo después de montar a través de multitud de claros durante horas.

Louis asintió y giró el caballo guiando de regreso al bello animal al establo.

Ellos le quitaron las monturas y la manta y luego el freno del hocico del caballo y los cepillaron. Louis le mostró a Harry cómo cuidar a las gentiles criaturas. Los alimentó y se aseguró de que tuvieran agua. Se aseguró de que la temperatura estuviera perfecta antes de cerrar las puertas.

—Gracias, Harry. —Louis jaló al gran bruto a sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo—. Nunca olvidaré esto.

Harry lo guió de regreso a la casa, Louis se dirigió al estudio.

—Creo que alguien me debe un duelo. —Louis jaló a Cecil a sus brazos mientras él se movía alrededor.

—L, detente. —Cecil se reía graciosamente.

—Atardecer amigo. —Louis lo dejó y fue a la barra por una cerveza.

—Vamos, L, juega conmigo. —Drew le dio uno de los controles.

—Creo que la vez con Johnny fue suficiente, Quiero mantener mi record de uno ganado. —Louis fanfarroneó, dejó la botella y tomó el control de Oliver—. Pero lo haré de nuevo.

Louis luchaba en la carrera para que su carro cruzara la ciudad y vencer a Drew que cruzaba la línea. Llegó en segundo, lo que le sorprendió. Derrotó a los autos de los otros equipos y lo golpearon, pero Louis se había divertido. Jugó hasta que llegó Harry y le robó el control de las manos.

—Hey, estoy jugando. —Louis palmeó la mano de Harry.

—Tienes que cocinar mañana —Harry le recordó.

—Si, sí. —Louis chocó los nudillos con Drew—. Paz.

Harry lo veía con la boca abierta.

Louis movía sus caderas mientras caminaba pasando a Harry, empujó la boca de su pareja cerrándola. —Quieres —dejó de mover las caderas y volvió a su arrogante manera.

—No realmente. —Harry lo siguió como un cachorrito.

🥀

—Mira, Kitty. —Louis se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, realmente cansado del acoso de ella—. Soy gay. Siempre he sido gay, y siempre lo seré.

—Si no quieres salir. Solo tienes que decirlo. No tienes que mentir —Kitty dijo molesta.

—No miento. También te he visto con esos niños que te rondan. Yo no juego al papi con nadie. —Louis la pasó de camino a la cocina. Esto era ridículo. ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones? ¿Dónde estaban las leyes contra el acoso sexual en el trabajo? Alguna gente solo no sabía tomar un no como respuesta. Lo tomaban como un insulto personal.

—Bastardo. —Kitty tomó una servilleta y la lanzó a la cabeza de Louis.

—A mi oficina ahora —Cody ladró viendo a Kitty mientras señalaba hacia el fondo de la cocina.

—Yo no hice nada —ella discutió, cruzando los brazos sobre su busto.

—Ahora. —Cody miró a Louis y asintió hacia él para que regresara a trabajar.

Diez minutos después Kitty salía, despotricando furiosa. —Yo te demandaré por esto. —Ella tomó su abrigo de debajo del mostrador y salió como tromba del restaurante.

—Necesitaremos una nueva mesera. La despedí. —Cody se inclinó sobre la máquina de malteadas para hacerse una malteada de fresa.

—Conozco a alguien, pero es un chico —Loco ofreció.

—No me importa en tanto no acose a ninguna pareja, ni a un guerrero emparejado y sepa lo que está haciendo.

—Él aprende rápido —Loco abogó por él.

—Tráelo. Veré qué hace. Sin garantías. —Cody se apoyó contra el mostrador, viendo a su pareja beber su malteada.

—Gracias. —Loco salió del restaurante.

—¿Su pareja?— Louis preguntó.

—No sé, quizás. Supongo que lo descubriremos. —Cody regresó a su oficina mientras Louis regresaba a la cocina. Vio el reloj, emocionado por montar esa noche con Harry. Él pensó en Jesse por primera vez desde que se emparejó con Harry. Su corazón ya no le dolía y no tenía calambres en su estómago. Harry lo hacía feliz, lo hacía un mejor hombre. Louis estaba orgulloso de quién era ahora y los amigos que hizo en el proceso. Era liberador no tener que esconderse. Nadie lo veía despreciativamente, lo amenazaba o lo echaba.

—Uh-oh. Harry va a comerse toda la comida. —Keata se rió cuando Harry cuzó la puerta. A Louis realmente le agradaba Keata. Parecía una pequeña niña pero su inocencia era refrescante. Claro, tratar de entenderlo era un desafío.

—Está bien, Keata. Él consigue todo lo que quiere. —Louis sonrió mientras Harry lo envolvía en sus brazos—. Amo tu gran apetito.

—También te amo, Louis. —Harry sacó una caja que había llevado con él.

—¿Qué es eso?— Louis trató de ver sobre el hombro de Harry.

—¿Te gustaría saber?— Harry se carcajeó mientras la sostenía detrás de su espalda—. Cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Louis, por favor —Harry rogó.

—¿Por qué?— Louis se reía pero los cerró. Sintió algo alrededor de sus hombros. Harry levantó sus brazos y colocó algo alrededor de él apretado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Mejor que no sea un bra. —Él podía oír la graciosa risa de Keata. Genial, probablemente lo era.

—Está bien, ábrelos. —Harry se apartó, admirando su trabajo.

Louis bajó la vista, pero realmente no podía ver lo que era. Él fue hacia las puertas cromadas del refrigerador para ver lo que era. —¿Cómo funciona?

Harry ajustó las tiras de piel. El artefacto le recordaba a Louis la funda de una pistola, pero en lugar de tener una pistola en la funda, tenía una botella de agua. Gracias a Dios que no era un bra, o él tendría el duelo con Harry. —Arreglé esto para que salga una pajilla, inclinas la cabeza un poco y voilà, tu sed es saciada. Tus manos estarán libres, no más cargar la botella.

Louis se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, se limpió los ojos en la camisa de su pareja para esconder las lágrimas. Después de todo él no era una maldita chica, y él no iba a ser atrapado llorando como una. —Gracias —murmuró dentro del pecho de Harry.

Harry caminó hacia atrás hasta que atravesaron las puertas de la cocina. —Ahora deja de esconder esas lágrimas. No hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros.

—¿Qué lágrimas?— Louis se secó los ojos.

—Debes estar tomando mucha agua porque está empezando a salir de tus ojos —Harry bromeó.

—Estás viendo cosas. —Louis palmeó la mano.

—Quiero mostrarte algo después de tu duelo con Cecil. —Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos.

—Muéstrame. Me gusta eso. —Louis sonrió en su pecho—. No necesitas convencerme.

—Pervertido, no estoy hablando de eso. —Harry sonrió colocando sus nudillos bajo el mentón de Louis y levantándole la cabeza para un beso.

—Bien. Dado que no me vas a mostrar ese pedazo de carne. ¿Qué es?

—Lo quieres. Solo prepárate. —Harry palmeó su culo antes de dejar a su pareja para que trabajara.

—Bromeas —Louis gritó desde la cocina.

Cody se reía. —¿Acosando a mis empleados?

—No. Por eso se queja. —Harry sonrió, abrió la puerta y salió. Louis estaba parado en el marco de la puerta y sonreía, viendo a su gran oso salir.

🥀

—Diez pasos, entonces te giras y disparas. —Louis entrecerró los ojos hacia Cecil.

—Has las paces con Harry. Tú morirás —Cecil desafío.

—De espaldas al otro —Blair indicó con su uniforme de sheriff—. Sin trampas.

—Maldición, rayito de sol, tienes que usar eso en la cama esta noche —Kota gruñó.

Blair colocó su índice en sus labios. —Shush, estaba planeando eso. —Le hizo un guiño a su pareja antes de limpiarse la garganta y girarse hacia el par de duelistas.

Oliver estaba a un lado usando un traje de cirugía y una bata de médico, con una bolsa negra colgando de su pecho.

—Creo que tengo un ataque cardíaco. Revisa mi pene —Micah bromeó con Oliver. Su pareja giró los ojos pero se ruborizó.

—¿Listo?— Blair gritó. Los guerreros estaban ahí, las parejas acurrucadas alrededor. Johnny se mordió las uñas, saltando de un pie a otro.

—Patéale el culo —Keata ánimo.

—Justo lo que haré —Louis contestó.

—Bien... ¡ahora!— Blair gritó, apartándose del camino de los contendientes que contaban los diez pasos. Las piernas de Louis eran más largas alejándose más.

Ellos se giraron y el pecho de Cecil explotó con luces de colores. Cayó al suelo, cerrando los ojos mientas seguía ahí acostado.

Oliver corrió y presionó el botón que apagaba las luces que flasheaban en el pecho del hombre caído. Él buscó en su bolsa negra y sacó una calcomanía y la pegó en la cabeza de Cecil.

—Hey, ¿qué es eso?— Cecil preguntó mientras se quitaba la calcomanía pegada en su frente y la miró—. ¿Perdedor?— Cecil arrugó la calcomanía y la lanzó a un lado.

—Soy el ganador. —Louis saltaba alrededor bailando una danza feliz. Él se detuvo cuando Harry llegó con él y le quitó el chaleco laser del pecho—. Escucharé mi música country. Escucharé mi música country. —Louis cantaba provocándolo.

—Quiero la revancha —Cecil hizo un puchero, enojado porque había perdido.

—Bebé perdedor —Micah gritó.

—Está bien, suficiente no mas burlas a mi pareja. —Maverick se reía y jaló a Cecil, levantándolo del suelo—. Encontraste la horma de tu zapato.

—No, lo dejé ganar. —Cecil se desabrochó los cordones y levantó las manos para que Maverick lo levantara.

Maverick se inclinó y levantó a su pareja a sus brazos. —Vamos, te dejaré ganar.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a jugar?

Maverick se rió diabólicamente. —Ya verás. —Llevó a su pareja por entre la gente que ya se dispersaba, Micah le juraba a Oliver que le dolía algo y que él necesitaba que le diera el boca a pene.

Kota entró en la casa con las manos levantadas, Blair lo apuntaba con su pistola de juguete en la espalda.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y se carcajeó mientras veía al último entrar en la cocina.

—¿Listo, Señor ganador?

Louis se giró, viendo que Harry lo miraba dudando. Su curiosidad le ganó y le siguió. ¿Qué haría su pareja que se veía tan inseguro?

—Quiero enseñarte algo. —Harry lo jaló pasando la línea de árboles, se desnudó cuando ellos estuvieron fuera de la vista de la puerta trasera.

—Ya te dije que te ves hermoso. —Vio cómo Harry mostraba toda su gloriosa piel—. ¿Vamos a joder en el bosque?

Harry movió sus cejas. —Después. —Tomando una profunda respiración agregó—: Ahora no te asustes.

Asintiendo, Louis vio a su pareja transformarse en lobo. ¡Buen Señor, el lobo era del tamaño de un Pony! Él no iba a mentirse. Estaba un poco asustado. Su pareja era enorme.

Decidiendo que podía manejar eso, Louis pasó su mano sobre Harry en su forma de lobo. —Luciéndote.

Inclinando la cabeza como saludo, Harry levantó la cabeza de su pareja. —¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te monte?

El lobo asintió.

—Sin montura —Louis bromeó deslizándose a la espalda del gran lobo—. Sin riendas.

Harry gruñó y se puso de pie.

—No trates de tumbarme.

Harry trotó, llevándolo a lo profundo del bosque. Louis bajó la cabeza y tomó el cuello de Harry. La noche era clara, y las estrellas estaban por todos lados. No era el campo abierto, pero era un lugar pacifico. Podía oír los grillos y pequeños animales alejándose.

Pensó en Wyoming y en las cálidas noches en que había dormido bajo las estrellas, preguntándose cómo podría darle un giro a su vida. Nada cercano a todo esto se había imaginado. Él era la pareja de una were-criatura, y viviría mil años. Era mucho para entenderlo, además del hecho de que ahora tenía rasgos de vampiro.

Realmente estaba muy lejos de Wyoming. Se tensó ligeramente cuando Harry caminó sobre un tronco caído, siendo cuidadoso de no desbalancear su carga. Louis pasó su mano derecha por la cabeza de Harry rascándole detrás de las orejas mientras levantaba la vista y veía las estrellas. —Es una hermosa noche, Harry.

Harry se detuvo cuando Louis vio al cervatillo que salió corriendo.

—Intimidador —se rió.

Harry le contestó con un resoplido. Louis sabía que su pareja estaba sonriendo. Ellos llegaron a un pequeño claro, Harry se agachó. Louis se bajó y estiró las piernas.

Harry cambió y estaba de pie desnudo como el día en que nació, y Louis babeaba sobre las esculturales líneas y músculos que se flexionaban cuando Harry se acercó.

—¿Te gustó?— Harry preguntó jalando a Louis.

—Aun creo que necesitas una silla —sonrió.

Harry gruñó, jalando a Louis arriba de él mientras se acostaban en el suelo. —Móntame.

—¿No es tu turno?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sin ropa. Dejé la tarjeta de puntuación en mis pantalones.

Girando los ojos, Louis suspiró. —Eso supongo.

Su pareja le hizo cosquillas en las costillas. Louis se carcajeó tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no alejarse. —¡Tío!— gritó.

—Desnúdate.

—Mandón. —Louis le enseñó la lengua pero se quitó la ropa.

—Maldición. Eres un hombre delicioso. —Harry palmeó su abdomen, indicándole a Louis que se sentara en él.

Louis se subió sobre Harry, pero no se sentó. En lugar de eso se colocó en cuclillas con una pierna a cada lado de la cadera, su fuerte y erecto pene pulsaba. —¿Quieres algo de esto?

—Lo sabes, pareja. Quiero sentir tu apretado culo alrededor de mi pene.

—Sigue hablando sucio, podrás tenerlo. —La voz de Louis tenía un tono bajo.

—Siéntate en mi pene, cowboy. Móntame como en el rodeo.

Los ojos de Louis se volvieron pesados. —Suficientemente cerca. —Bajó, escupiendo en su mano y estirando su agujero.

—Quiero ver —Harry jadeó.

Louis se bajó y se colocó en cuatro patas así Harry podía ver sus dedos empujarse dentro de su arrugado agujero.

—Joder, bebé, haces que quiera comer tu culo. —Harry palmeó sus dedos retirándolos, lamiendo su agujero, chupándolo y entonces lo jodió con la lengua.

—Dios, nunca nadie me había hecho esto. —Louis arqueó su espalda, separó las rodillas un poco más. Harry deslizó dos dedos dentro mientras lamía alrededor de ellos.

—Voy a correrme. Mejor detente —Louis exhaló.

Harry sacó los dedos, agregó más saliva antes de acostarse de espaldas de nuevo. —Móntame.

Louis golpeó su pecho antes de montarlo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, guiando el trozo de carne hacia su culo. Su agujero se abrió más. Se sentía lleno, teniendo sexo de esta manera. —Sigo sin ser una chica —gimió.

—Nunca pensé eso. —Harry plantó sus pies, tomando las caderas de Louis mientras lo levantaba. Louis apoyó sus palmas en el pecho de Harry. Sus dedos se encajaban en el pecho de Harry mientras el estremecimiento por la montada lo recorría. Se inclinó y le dio un apasionado beso a Harry. Los dedos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Louis, envistiéndolo más duro mientras Louis gemía dentro de su boca. Era demasiado fácil perderse por la manera en que Harry le hacía el amor.

Louis quebró el beso y gritó a la noche su liberación.

Harry empujó duro, su espalda se arqueó levantándose del suelo, tratando de enterrarse más profundamente dentro de Louis, entonces explotó. —¡Louis!— gritó cuando su pene se empujó profundamente dentro del culo de Louis. Colapsando, cayó con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

—Ahora me debes dos. —Louis le sonrió a Harry. En veintiocho años él nunca había sido tan feliz.

Harry llenó el vacío de soledad que él no se había dado cuenta que tenía antes de dejar su estado natal. Seguro que él había estado con Jesse, pero de algún modo siempre extrañaba algo, quizás por el hecho de que tenían que esconderse, lo que le había molestado más de lo que podía admitir para sí mismo.

Louis se apoyó en el pecho de su pareja, respirando rápidamente. Harry aún estaba en su interior, para nada se suavizaba. Tomó cómodamente la íntima conexión con su lobo.

Harry levantó a Louis, listo para deslizarse libre.

—No lo hagas.

Harry asintió y pasó sus manos por los hombros, espalda y caderas. —¿Extrañas tu casa?

Louis giró la cabeza y miró el bosque. —Solía caminar sigilosamente, escondiendo lo que era. Mi casa eran los espacios abiertos y un caballo para montar. —Louis besó el pecho de Harry, entonces miró fijamente los profundos ojos verdes—. Ahora puedo ser quien quiero, sin esconderme. El bosque tiene muchos claros y tengo hermosos caballos esperándome. Así que no, no extraño Wyoming.

Harry lo abrazó fuerte, permitiendo que su pareja se moviera en su abrazo mientras lo veía a los ojos de nuevo. —También tengo a un realmente genial hombre que estoy seguro que siempre me respaldará y nunca me negará.

—¿Seguro que soy lo que realmente quieres?— Harry preguntó pasando su mano por el castaño cabello de Louis.

—Uh, amigo, tu pene sigue en mi culo. Estoy muy seguro.

Harry pasó sus dedos por la cara de Louis. —Temía que me rechazaras. Quería reclamarte justo ahí en el restaurante cuando Frank nos presentó.

—Me sentí tan especial —sonrió.

—¿Lo extrañas?

Louis juntó sus cejas. —¿A quién?

—Al hombre que rompió tu corazón. —Le dolió a Harry preguntarle a su pareja, pero él quería saber. Quería conocer si su amor compartía su corazón con otro. Él no tendría elección, pero trataría con eso. A él no le gustaba eso, pero nadie podía evitar quien está en su corazón. Sabía desde el momento que conoció a Louis que era todo para Harry.

—¿Jesse? Infiernos no. Eso ya no duele más, creo que fue la traición. Ahora sé que terminé con él. Además tengo a un gran galoot que amar. No hay tiempo para casos de closet.

—¿Casos de closet, huh? He oído que es claustrofóbico ahí.

—Sofocante. —Louis rozó sus labios con los de Harry. Por la romántica manera en que su cowboy estaba actuando, Harry estaba duro de nuevo. Louis comenzó a moverse alrededor, empujase hacia el pecho de Harry lentamente. Harry siseó colocando sus manos en los costados de Louis ayudándole.

—Sabes, cuando yo baje la cabeza, eres libre de tocarme cuanto quieras cuando esté dormido —Harry gritó cuando se corrió de nuevo, Louis se corrió después de él.

—Puedes apostar eso.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
